Stormy Seas
by Thaliaislife
Summary: Life can be pretty rough in the 1700's, especially when you're a soldier in the Queen's navy with a dark secret and have been kidnapped by Pirates. Thalia doesn't think her life could be any worse when she meets the flirtatious younger sister of the Pirate captain. Five years later, Thalia must choose between her family, and this pirate who might be more then a friend. Theyna
1. Chapter 1

The boat rocked back and forth, swaying dizzyingly across the Atlantic Waves. Thalia grace, a slight girl approaching 19 stood at the prow on a large British Warship. Her coat and medals gleaming, untouched by the sea spray and her black boots polished to the point of looking like metal. Despite the girl's clothing and posture she didn't seem like a captain of a ship. With her eyes a dark stormy, electric blue, and her hair wilder than the sea itself she looked more like a pirate then a ship Captain in her majesty's Navy. As the waves crashed against the ship's hull and rain came down lightly on the deck's surface all seemed calm, but Thalia Grace wasn't calm. Thalia was waiting, because she knew what happened to boats in the middle of the Atlantic Sea, especially her boats in the middle of the Atlantic sea. Even if no one else had caught on she had, and she knew it was only a matter of time before that very particular pirate crew showed up and attacked her boat.

"Captain," a voice said behind her and she was pulled out of her thoughts by a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She turned to face the girl slowly, like turning her back on the ocean would make them appear.

"Yes, Annabeth?" she asked and the girl clearly took pride in being addressed by her first name by the captain.

"I have reports from Leo that all systems have been repaired. We should be fine to land in Canada soon," she said, her eyes gleaming. Thalia nodded with approval, glancing back out at sea, as if expecting them so suddenly appear before stalking off to her cabin, to discuss routes.

"Good, then It's time we decided where we want to doc," she said, Annabeth following close behind her. Thalia liked Annabeth's company, she was a knowledgeable navigator and her skills with a dagger weren't matched by anyone she knew, but the girl could be a bit... absorbed in her tasks so it was hard to get her attention.

"Right, were currently heading north, in hopes of avoiding the Americans, but that also means we're heading into Amazon territory so we must be on high alert," Annabeth began, but, as if on cue there was an explosion off to the side of the boat, shaking it much more violently then the waves. Annabeth went sprawling, but Thalia simply stood her ground, reaching for the decorative dagger at her belt. Ropes and snares latched onto the side of the boat and soon the boat was overrun with them. Pirates. A boy with wild black hair and even wilder green eyes tackled Annabeth to the ground as she tried to regain her footing. Octavian was dragged from the steering wheel in front of Thalia and two others rushed below deck to get anyone else, but none even approached Thalia and Thalia immediately knew which pirate crew was attacking her. She slipped her dagger back into it's sheath as the smoke from the blast dissipated and the other boat came into focus.

The boat was at least twice the size of their small supply vessel and much more ornately decorated with gold and purple details. The flag that flew above was a rose with a spear and torch crossed over it. Frank, Hazel, and Valdez were all deposited on deck just as an elegant figure dropped onto the deck. The girl had long black hair, braided down her back and she wore an over sized purple hat and coat her boots were black like Thalia's but old and scarred. Her skin was a warm caramel and her eyes black like midnight. She was tall and built like an amazon, most people would have been intimidated, some might've even peed their pants or backed away, but Thalia just smiled as the girl approached, both crews, British and Pirate, stared at the pair of girls.

"Thalia Grace, we meet again. On the high seas again, with two crews of people watching us and a bounty of booty in the bottom of your ship, again. We must stop meeting like this," She said, Thalia's crew looked shocked, but Reyna's simply smirked, having done this several times before. Thalia didn't respond, only stared at the Pirate captain before her. She had gotten even more attractive over the last two years, which Thalia would've thought impossible if she hadn't done it. She could feel the eyes of both crews on her, wondering what her next move would be. Her crew would expect her to attack, but Reyna's knew better then that.

"What? No warm words for an old friend?" asked the Pirate stepping forward so they were less than a foot apart. Reyna was now taller than Thalia, which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"You look attractive as ever," she said simply and shamelessly. She'd learned a long time ago that pirates weren't good at social cues so you just had to be blunt. The pirates laughed, most of them looked about her and Reyna's age. 18 or 19, some a bit younger.

Reyna smirked, "I could say the same for you, but that uniform just doesn't suit you," Reyna said and Thalia fought down the burning pink color in her face. Rain carefully plastering her hair to her face as Reyna unsheathed her sword. "It's been a long time, Grace. I was beginning to think you'd gotten yourself thrown in prison."

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten yourself killed in another one of your stupid raids," she countered and the Pirate just laughed.

"Is that way of you saying you missed me Red coat?" She countered. Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" she repeated, lips curling into a smirk at the light blush that spread across the Pirate's face. Again her crew howled with laughter, while Thalia's now looked wildly confused. Annabeth managed to regain her voice from her initial shock.

"Captain permission to speak?" she asked softly and Thalia rose her eyebrows at Reyna. Daring her to tell her no, but the Pirate captain didn't look concerned.

"Granted," she said and Annabeth met her eyes, looking more curious than frightened. This was the girl's first voyage after all.

"Who are these pirates and why haven't you, er, we tried to attack and escape?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused and before Thalia could answer Reyna chimed in.

"These Pirates are the Romans, and I'm their captain, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Allreno, pirate queen. The reason you aren't trying to escape is simple. You can't." Thalia sighed and facepalmed. Reyna wasn't exactly... polite, and was rather blunt, meaning that there was no explanation.

"What she means is that she has the best of the best on her crew. The best fighter, to try to escape would be suicide." Thalia explained and Annabeth nodded in a, I majorly screwed up, kind of way.

"That and," Reyna walked over and draped an arm over Thalia's shoulder and to everyone's surprise didn't get it cut off because of that, "me and Thals go way back," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you attacked my ship because you wanted to see me?" Thalia asked the taller girl who shrugged.

"On the sea there are no rules. We are free to do as we wish, so if I want to plunder a ship for the heck of it, I will." was the answer she got from the Roman.

"I think you just enjoyed seeing the look on my face,"

"That too,"

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad to see you. At least this means you're alive,"

"We both know that isn't the only reason you're glad to see me," Reyna said, the girl's thick accent made Thalia's cheeks feel like they were on fire. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The Pirate captain laughed, her face now unnaturally close to the British girl's. She felt her throat constricting and unconstricting, her cheeks a fiery red and eyes wide. "My offer still stands Thalia. As it will until the day I die, join us."

All of Thalia's crew sat gaping at their captain, surprised that is was even an option that she had been considering, but Thalia honestly didn't care what they thought. "You know I can't do that Reyna, you also know that I would if I could," she said for what felt like the millionth time. Reyna's eyes, usually full of mischief suddenly turned serious.

"Thalia have you looked in the mirror recently?" she asked and Thalia knew what she meant. The red coat, polished black boots, gleaming golden medals, and everything about her outfit was so unlike her she wanted to scream every time she saw a mirror and rip off the coat then chuck it in a fire with her medals still attached. "This isn't you. We both know it. Percy knows it, Piper knows it, Nico knows it, Will knows it, heck even the Stolls know it," All of her pirate comrades nodded to affirm their leader's words.

"I can't join you Reyna, look I only have-" she cut Thalia off.

"14 years left," she finished and Thalia was surprised slightly. "I've been counting the days Thalia. You have exactly 5,315 days left in Hera's service, and then what? She'll just give him back to you? She'll just be like 'oh yeah you've served me enough, you can have your brother back'?" she said, the look she was giving her was of disbelief. "No! She won't! She'll just enlist you again and make you keep working your back off until you die. She's never going to give him back Thalia, you know that. Please, don't waste your life away under the rule of an unjust queen. Join me, Thalia. Together we wouldn't have to wait a single year. We could go and break into the queen's castle and get him out in seconds. Please Thalia. I lost my sister already, don't make me lose you too."

Her words struck a chord deep within Thalia and for the first time seemed to truly see the pirate standing next to her on the boat. The Pirate with the sad dark eyes and the countless scars across her skin from battles. The Pirate that held herself with so much more confidence then she truly had. The Pirate that was slowly dying on the inside as the people she cared about slid through her fingers, away from her. Thalia, for the first time since the first encounter the pair had, truly considered her offer. A life of no rules and no restrictions. A life where all she had to worry about was what the next ship they plundered would be. A life where everyone already knew her flaws and accepted them. A life that gave her glimpses of the past and all the encounters she'd had with this ship and it's flamboyant crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Date, November 15th, 1773

The night was quiet as the boat slowly made it's way across the frozen waves of the Atlantic. Thalia, a small girl of the age of 13 sat silently at her position aboard the small military vessel's deck. She shivered slightly and drew the ratty blanket tightly around her as the wind howled around the boat quietly. A hand gently pat her shoulder and she looked over to meet the dark eyes of her couzin.

"Captain says we're about a month off from England," said the itallian boy, his long inky hair brushing against his shoulder, matted and soaking wet like her own mane of black curls. Thalia sighed and stared out at the empty sea that stretched out endlessly.

"Do you ever wish we could just stay out here, away from them?" she asked her couzin who laughed, shaking his head.

"What? Out here where we could be attacked by pirates any second and we're forced to work as slaves for grown men who care more about their next cup of beer then their own lives? Not for a second," the boy's thick Italian accent had been replaced with a bitter tone she'd heard so many times from older men on the boat. She shivered at the thought that eventually she'd be like them. Emotionless and careless, only in it for the money and her heart frozen like ice.

"It's better then being stuck in a old house that smells like soot and where you choke to death on smoke. At least out here the air is fresh," she muttered. Her cousin rolled his eyes.

"Just saying, I would prefer it if the ship didn't almost launch me over the side every five seconds," She huffed.

"You're impossible,"

"That, we have in common," She shoved him backward onto the deck. He lay there and laughed. That's when she saw the boat approaching, the boat was huge and much fancier then theirs. On top of that it was beautifully battered and the sails were old and frail as if it had never been taken out of the water. A flag hung from the topmost mast, a rose with a spear and torch crossed over it. Pirates. Her couzin saw is and-somehow-turned pale. He started screaming for them to wake the captain and soldiers, but Thalia just stared in awe at the boat. Parts of it folded upward and cannons were pointed at their boat in seconds and suddenly a voice yelled over the roar of the seas.

"Ye, try anything and we'll blow your ship to bits!" It was a female voice and clearly everyone aboard her ship was surprised. Thalia had only heard stories of crews with female Pirate captains. The only one she could think of were the amazons, but they were southern pirates so who were these? Their captain regained his composure and reached for his sword.

"Cowards! True men only fight in hand to hand combat and go down with their ship!" He roared and the crew cheered.

Thalia didn't want to go down with the ship. Thalia wanted to live. She gulped when suddenly the pirate's cannon's fired, and missed completely. Before Thalia could register what had just happened wires wrapped around the boat and howls of laughter erupted. She glanced behind her to see it had been a trick. Somehow the pirates had made it seem like they had been coming at them from the complete opposite direction. Pirates were on their ship and in minutes fighting was turning into a full out war. Thalia had no weapon and was smaller then most toothpicks, so fighting was out of the picture for her. She jumped back as two boys her age, one with an eye patch and another with a hook charged past to tackle the Cabin boy Octavian. She never liked him anyway.

"What do we have here?" A voice said and she spun around to find herself face to face with a girl pirate a little bit shorter then she was. The girl's skin was like caramel and her eyes were like the night sky above. Her hair was down her back in a messy braid, she duel wielded two daggers and wore a coat nicer then the ones the top officers on her boat wore. Before Thalia could raise her hands in defense the girl was launching towards her with both daggers spinning. Thalia yelped and ducked between the girl's legs.

"What the-" Thalia grabbed the girl's right wrist and pinned her arm between the girl's shoulder blades. The pirate yelled and dropped her dagger, Thalia caught it and released the girl before she could skewer her with her other dagger. The pirate gave her a once over again, surprised at the speed the British girl had moved. She brandished her dagger again and lunged at the sailor. Thalia moved with the speed of a viper, catching the pirate's dagger with her stolen one. She spun the blade and stepped in close to the pirate, headbutting the pirate girl, but the girl was strong. Quickly recovering she switched hands with her dagger and slashed at the sailor, catching her across the stomach, barely able to graze the girl's shirt, but slicing it open and exposing her stomach. Thalia kicked the other girl in the stomach and hit the pirate's dagger with the tip of her own, spinning the blade and launching the dagger over the side of the boat.

"You're good," The pirate muttered, a smirk dancing across her lips. She jumped forward and slammed the British girl with her shoulder like a linebacker. Thalia grunted and hit the deck, the pirate stole her dagger back and held it under her neck. She froze, defeated. "but not good enough. I'm impressed red coat, not many people can tangle with me," Thalia got a good look at her captor, she was Hispanic and definitely of position aboard her pirate ship judging by her fancy, oversize, purple coat. Thalia coughed.

"I surrender, please don't cut my throat out," she said hoarsely. The pirate simply laughed, around the two the rest of Thalia's crew seemed to be winning the battle. Suddenly a voice she recognized from before roared over the battle.

"Take what you can and get on the boat!" Thalia expected the girl above her to let her go and grab weapons or any gold she could find, but instead the girl sliced a length of rope from the rigging and quickly tied Thalia's arms and legs together. Great, just great, she was being kidnapped by pirates. What pirates would do with a skinny thirteen year old who had as much muscle as a ten thousand year old skeleton Thalia didn't know. She didn't think Pirates were cannibals, but who knew. Thalia grunted as she was thrown onto the pirate ship and landed painfully on her back. The girl pirate soon followed carrying a box of food supplies and a sack of coins. She saw a tall, elegant woman standing a few feet away, she looked like an older version of the girl she had fought, but more stern and contained. She looked at Thalia with curiosity then at the girl.

"So you brought a girl? What are we going to do with a British girl?" she asked exactly what Thalia was thinking. The girl shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. We could use a new laundry person. She's a good fighter to, she was able to steal one of my daggers and disarm me before I could pin her," She said, clearly unintimidated by the tall woman with the large brimmed hat. The captain face palmed and sighed.

"Reyna, how many times have I told you only to get what you need?" She said and now Thalia at least knew the name of the girl who had almost killed her. Reyna looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, we could throw her back-" the captain waved her off, which Thalia was thankful for. She did not want to be thrown anymore.

"No, at least you got food supply and money. You can keep her, but you're in charge of her and any food she eats comes out of your portion," She muttered and Thalia's thoughts were just, that's fair. The pirate girl beamed and Thalia suddenly had the thought that being thrown back onto the British boat wouldn't be that bad. The captain walked off to look at other supplies that had been collected and Reyna quickly placed the food supplies with what she assumed to be the rest of it and pored the sack of money into a chest. She then ran back over to Thalia, who braced herself to get smacked or something worse, but instead the pirate girl cut the ropes on her feet and yanked her upright.

"Come on red coat, it's time I showed you to your new cabin," she said and shoved Thalia forward. She stumbled, but knew better then to make a break for it, they were already to far away from the British boat for her to make it back anyways, especially in this weather. She'd freeze to death as soon as she hit the water. Reyna led Thalia around the back of the boat, just past the Captain's quarters and into a room roughly big enough to house two horses comfortably. Propped against the opposite wall from the door was a cot and all around the room little photographs and paintings were against the walls. The pirate girl gave Thalia a curious look.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked and Thalia shrugged slightly.

"I was assuming if I talked I'd get my tongue cut out," she muttered and the Pirate chuckled.

"Look, we're pirates, not blood thirsty murderers. I've heard you British constantly get those two confused," Reyna said and grabbed her dagger, Thalia gulped slightly, "Now listen red coat, I'm going to cut these ropes on your hands, be good and don't try anything and you might get it out alive," she warned and Thalia stood at still as she could as the Pirate cut the ropes, Thalia cautiously massaged her wrists.

"Thank you, uh What's your name?" she asked the pirate, although she already knew she thought it would be better for the pirate to properly introduce herself. As predicted, the pirate grinned.

"Reyna Ramirez Allreno. Younger sister of Hylla Ramirez Allreno, pirate captain of the Romans and daughter of Bellona. The queen of the pirates," She said flamboyantly, although Thalia had no Idea what that meant she tried to look impressed. Reyna flashed her an evil smirk. "and who are you Red coat?"

Thalia had been dreading this question. She sighed with resignation. "Thalia Grace, I'm just a sailor. Or I was.." she muttered, finding it awkward that this pirate had all these fancy titles and something to hold to her name and be proud of, and all the titles that Thalia should hold were stolen from her by an angry queen who hated her with all her heart. She had never knew her mother, and her father simply didn't care and was too busy doing whatever it was people like him do to notice what his wife was scheming. Thalia waited for some kind of response from the Pirate girl, but only got a curious stare.

"Last time I checked 'just sailors' didn't know how to fight like that," the pirate said and Thalia tried for a sheepish smile.

"Well, I lived on the streets for a while so I picked up fighting just so I didn't get myself killed when I was walking down the street," she muttered and the Pirate still didn't look convinced.

"Really? Last I checked street fighters didn't fight with the distinct pattern and technique of the french. Red coat, if that's what you really are, because the way of which you form your words is again how a non native English speaker would and you carry the traces of a french accent you try to mask by giving yourself a very heavy cockney accent as well. Red coat, or should I say musketeer?" The pirate girl pressed her face close to Thalia's and suddenly Thalia found it hard to breathe. She swallowed nervously, how had she picked all of that up just by fighting with her and a few words.

"I-I uh," she said feeling like Reyna's eyes could see into her soul and were picking out all of her secrets. "Well... okay my mom was french and my dad was English so I was raised in France for the first three years of my life an learned to speak french first, then my mom died and I was shipped off to England to live with my dad, but I ended up on the streets. Long story short I picked up English and got enlisted into the army so I could get some money and food. As for the fighting style, one of my friends on the street was a native french man, his name was Luke and he taught me how to fight," Thalia said, which was close enough to the truth she could pretend it was. Reyna smirked and laughed.

"Red coats at their finest," she said, which she guessed was some kind of inside joke she didn't get. The pirate pat her shoulder. "Stay here, I'm going to go see if I could get anything to make you a cot, don't try to escape or someone will tackle you with a sword or bow," with that the pirate left the room and Thalia promptly fainted.

When she came to, for a moment she thought it had all been a dream and she was still aboard the British warship, asleep on the deck next to Nico ready for another day of endless chores and cleaning, but nope. She was still on the pirate ship, asleep on the floorboards of a pirate's room. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head which she had whacked against the floor when she had fainted. The door burst open and Reyna came back into the room carrying a sheet and spool of string. She threw a coat on top of the British girl and started to work on a cot.

"What're you doing on the floor?" she asked and Thalia stood, pulling the coat on and trying to get the knot that was forming out of her head.

"I tripped," Thalia muttered and Reyna shrugged.

"Alright then, and I thought you were graceful, how you managed to trip in a small room, not running or on high seas i wouldn't know," Reyna finished making the cot and Thalia noticed a slight wince when the Pirate moved her right arm and she knit her eyes, the girl was obviously in pain, but for some reason refused to show it Thalia stepped forward and grabbed the Pirate's arm. She winced in pain, "Ow! What are you doing?" she asked, looking annoyed, but Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"You're hurt, let me look at it," she said and the pirate girl yanked her arm away from her.

"I'm fine, besides you aren't a medic," Reyna said, looking like she was in more pain then she wanted to let on. Thalia just gave her a deadpan glare.

"Let me see it," she said and tried to grab her arm again, but the Pirate girl yanked it away. Thalia sighed. "Fine, be stubborn," she said and Reyna relaxed, Thalia then tacked the pirate to the floor.

"Ah!" Reyna yelped in surprise as the smaller girl straddled her and yanked her sleeve up, exposing a raw, infected, old cut. Reyna winced and tried to push the British girl away, but she was surprisingly hard to move.

"Seriously?!" The British sailor muttered and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to clean and bandage this, and you aren't going to stop me unless you want an elbow in your eye!" Reyna sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't tell Hylla. She'd kill me if she knew that she had let me go on a raid with an injury like this," the girl pirate muttered. Thalia ripped off the tail of her shirt and started to gently wipe away all the dirt and infected things in the wound that were there, Reyna grunting in pain beneath her. She then took off the coat that Reyna had given her and ripped off her shirt sleeve to use as bandages. After about ten minutes of binding a wound Thalia had fixed Reyna up and ripped off both her sleeves after demanding that the pirate show her any wound she had so she could wrap it in bandages.

"What are you trying to do, mummify me?" Reyna asked the British girl, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm making sure you don't die of infection," Thalia growled back and the Pirate girl winced as she tied off the bandages around her left bicep.

"Why do you care?" Reyna asked, "You're a British sailor. I'm just a pirate that kidnapped you onto a ship where you'll basically be treated like a slave," Thalia shrugged, hoping the Pirate couldn't see the pink flooding her cheeks.

"I care because I've only been on this ship for an hour and already you've treated me with more kindness and dignity then anyone else ever has in my life. I care because you obviously have family that cares about you. I care because you're everything I always wanted to be and never got the change too. I instead was forced to grow up too fast and treated like dirt. You're a pirate, free of laws or the burden of serving your country. You don't realize just how lucky you are Reyna," She answered, the Pirate girl was silent, not realizing how outsiders could admire pirates. Outsiders thought they were blood thirsty killers, but Thalia didn't. She saw her as a free person with the freedom to do whatever she wished, even calling her the person she'd always wanted to be. She stared at the wall in shock as the strange British girl finished bandaging her.

"There, now go get something to eat. I'm going to bed," She said and shoved the Pirate to her feet, Reyna gave Thalia a strange look.

"You only just got here. Aren't you going to even attempt to escape?" She asked. Thalia laughed.

"Escape where?" She asked simply, "Back to a boat on which everyone hates me except my cousin? Back to a country where I'm seen as dirt and treated worse? No thank you," Thalia hugged the coat tightly around her and Reyna just looked at her with surprise, if not a bit of pity. A life in which you could trust no one, not even your family and the closest family you had were your cousins. Reyna couldn't imagine that. She lived on a Pirate boat her entire life, with people who knew her better then she knew herself and accepted her for that. For a moment she found herself reaching out to touch the British girl's shoulder in a gesture she wasn't familiar with, but the meaning was universal. Thalia looked up to meet the Pirate's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish i knew how that feels, but unfortunately this is all I've ever known," She said. A slight smirk lit the Red Coat's face.

"I see you pirates aren't too good with emotions are you?" She asked and Reyna shrugged.

"Pirates will tell you how they feel, they are very upfront with that. You aren't." The pirate answered. Thalia chuckled.

"Well then it must be much easier to communicate," She whispered dryly. Reyna smiled.

"I imagine it is. Get some rest, I'll get you something to eat," with that the Spanish Pirate left the British girl with hopes she might've actually struck a friendship for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna quietly opened the door to her cabin, carrying a plate and was unsurprised to find her new room mate curled up in her cot right where she had left her. She shook Thalia's shoulder to wake her up and the girl just rolled over to look up at her, looking a lot more tired then she had a couple minutes ago.

"Here," She muttered and handed her a roll and chunk of ham. The British girl quickly devoured both at Reyna sat down to finish her meal.

"So, what was your crew even doing a month away from England, Red coat?" She asked and Thalia shrugged.

"We were transporting food to the colonies and soldiers. Then we were to head back to England," Thalia responded. Reyna looked curious.

"Colonies? You mean the Yankees? They're an interesting bunch aren't they?" She asked and Thalia laughed.

"That's a nice way of putting it," She flipped her hair behind her ears, the inky black locks spilling into her eyes, in such a way that Reyna had to attempt not to stare. The British girl looked almost curious about something. "How did your sister get to being a Pirate captain? I mean as far I know most Pirate captains are male?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Same way anyone becomes captain. She challenged the former captain to a duel and he lost. It was an interesting fight though, she stabbed him through the chest once, but he got back up and then she cut his head off, therefore she got the nickname Hylla Twice-Kill because he should have died from the first one," Reyna explained and Thalia nodded. She looked down at the cabin floor with a troubled expression. "What's bugging you so much? You look about ready to kick a wall,"

"It's just that... never mind, it's just a stupid gut feeling," She said, waving her hand as if that were something to dismiss, but Reyna knew that gut feelings were usually right.

"What?" She asked again and Thalia sighed.

"It's just... well I don't really know something just feels out of place. Don't worry about it, I'm probably just paranoid," She muttered and shook her head. "I'm going back to bed, you should too with that many wounds I had to bandage I'm surprised you were even still standing,"

Reyna rolled her eyes and tried to give the British girl a glare, but she had already resettled, drawing the coat Reyna had lend her over her like a blanket. Reyna just sighed and reached up to turn off the lantern and went to bed.

The entire ship was dark as it kept it's quiet night course, but on the deck a shadow quietly, carefully crept across the deck towards the door. The shadow moved clumsily and rather loudly, but did it's best to sneak into the room. Reyna glanced around the darkness of the room, unable to see anything, she had heard her door moving she was sure of it, but not another sound came beside's Thalia's steady breathing. The pirate girl lay back down and settled onto the cot, the boat rocking silently, carefully lulling her back into an almost sleep like state when suddenly she felt something weird run up her spine. She looked up and lashed out to turn the lantern back on just as a loud crash shook the room. Light flooded the cabin just in time for her to see Thalia wrestling a boy on the floor, the boy clutched a dagger that Thalia quickly ripped out of his grasp and chucked back into the wall. She pinned the boy down effortlessly. Reyna didn't recognize the boy, he had messy black hair and eyes the color of obsidian, but Thalia obviously did.

"Nico?" she whisper yelled at the boy, her eyes like minature storms, making Reyna get a funny feeling in her stomach she didn't recognize. "What the hell are you doing aboard a Pirate ship trying to kill a Pirate!" So that's what had happened, the boy must have been planning something with the knife, but somehow Thalia had seen him and stopped him. Reyna stood and grabbed her dagger, the boy looked almost as surprised as Thalia had.

"I thought she had killed you! Thalia, get off of me. She's got a knife, she's going to kill us!" He yelped and Reyna found herself laughing.

"I'm not going to kill you, Hylla will when she learned what you were trying to do," Reyna said and sheathed her dagger. Thalia gave her a blank look, before muttering.

"He's my cousin, you can't just kill my cousin," Her dark hair was matted and falling around her face almost crazily. She stood and winced, clutching her side where her cousin had nicked her with his dagger. Reyna sighed and walked over, ripping one of her sleeves and wrapping up her injury, she blushed lightly at the gesture, while Nico just stared up at Thalia and Reyna in disbelief.

"You-You actually trust her?!" He yelled at her and Thalia glared at him.

"She hasn't given me a reason not to, and besides, she's been very upfront and truthful with me," she growled at her cousin, making Reyna look sideways so that the British kids would not see her blush.

"Look, you two can argue later. Right now we have to figure out what I'm going to do with a strange Italian boy who tried to kill me," Reyna interrupted and Thalia nodded, keeping a foot planted firmly on her cousins chest.

"Maybe we could just, knock him out an leave him on the deck so someone else has to deal with him when he comes to," She suggested and Reyna gave her new friend a strange look.

"That's a bit.. drastic," she said and a crazy gleam flashed in Thalia's eyes. Reyna just face palmed.

"We aren't dumping him over the side of the boat!" She exclaimed and Thalia pouted.

"Aw! Come on!" She said.

"That would just be cruel in this weather, but I don't want to get in trouble for him, I guess the first Idea isn't that bad," Reyna muttered, and Nico looked scared.

"Hey!" he said and Thalia simply gave him a quick kick to the head, knocking him out, they walked out onto the deck and leaned the boy against the Cabin door of a boy that Reyna said was their resident medic, although Thalia wasn't particularly sure how a bunch of pirates got a medic. As they were returning to their Thalia suddenly stopped, staring into the distance in surprise.

"What is it?" Reyna asked and Thalia pointed to a really big storm on the horizon. Reyna bit her lip, considering whether or not she should inform her sister, and was it really worth the shouting match she was sure to have at waking her sister up this late at night, but both her and Hylla knew the power that storms could have from the day their mother had died. Blood coursed through her veins and she grabbed Thalia by the wrist, pulling her towards her sister's cabin.

The interior was much nicer then Reyna's and her sister lay asleep on an actual bed instead of just a cot. Reyna put her hand to her lips to signify that Thalia should stay quiet before creeping forward to gently shake her awake. Hylla groaned and slowly opened her eyes to focus on Reyna, then narrowing at the realization of who was waking her.

"This better be important or I'm taking away your British pet for a week," She growled out, half consciously, Reyna rolled her eyes.

"There's a storm heading directly for us, it looks pretty bad and I can hear the thunder from here," Hylla frowned and listened. As if on cue Thunder rumbled on the horizon. Reyna gave her sister a serious look. Hylla stood and quickly pulled on her boots.

"You, and your pet, go back to bed. I'll handle this and wake you up if I need you, I need you to at least try to get some rest," She said and they all started out the door, Hylla fighting her way up to the steering wheel and screaming for all hands on deck as the storm started to get close. Thalia looked obviously annoyed as Reyna dragged her back into their room.

"I'm not a pet," She muttered and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Well in Hylla's eyes as long as you aren't an official part of the crew and someone else is responsible for you, you are. In order to join the crew you have to either work for it or earn it by doing something for no other reason then the good of another person," Reyna explained and Thalia huffed, before sitting down on her cot, wind howling and battering the cabin walls, Reyna fought down a shiver and brought the blanket from her cot around herself tightly.

Thalia glanced at her, "Don't like storms?" She asked and Reyna nodded, although that was putting it mildly. Storms terrified her, especially after what had happened to her mother. Thalia nodded absentmindedly. She leaned against the wall and the ship rocked back and forth powerfully.

"That's an understatement," She muttered as thunder cracked overhead and rain pounded the deck outside. Reyna quickly yanked the blanket around her and ducked down, burying her face in the pillow, trying to shut out the noise and regulate her breathing. Thalia looked at her with something.

"H-Hey uh, If it makes you feel any better uh..." she muttered her face flushing as she attempted to not look as awkward as possible, "I-I'm afraid of heights," she muttered and Reyna gave her an odd look, thunder cracked and shook the boat. She jumped.

"Is this your attempt at comforting me?" She asked and Thalia shrugged, blushing.

"Well, It's my attempt at trying to give you something to relate too," she said, "and show you it's okay to be scared sometimes," she sat on the cot next to Reyna as rain poured and thunder roared outside the door, and Reyna suddenly didn't feel so scared anymore.

"Thanks, uh, Thalia. I'm going to try to get some rest now," She said and the British girl nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm going to stay up a bit longer," Thalia muttered, ruffling her hair in a gesture that Reyna was used to receiving from Hylla. She tried not to focus too much on the British girl's smirk or kind of cute habit of tapping her foot in beat with her heart as if she were naturally connected to every beat. Reyna pushed those thoughts away and closed her eyes, trying to rid her brain of thoughts of the Red Coat.

Reyna woke to a soft voice. She blinked slowly as the voice rose softly, drowning out the pounding of the rain. The sound from the voice was soft and it sang words Reyna could not understand, but were filled with an emotion that calmed the fear that rose in Reyna's chest. It made her feel safe and reminded her of the good old days back when her Mother was safe and her family was happy, her father was normal and human. Back when her sister wasn't so distant, and her family was just glad each other were alive. It took her a long time for her to figure out the voice was Thalia's, singing a song in french she barely remembered and forgotten most of the words to, but the tune was forever in her mind, and forever driving her heart forward. Now she hoped it would calm the trembling girl in the bed next to her.

Thalia wasn't sure when she had stopped thinking of Reyna as a pirate, but thought it probably was after she'd seen that look on her face when speaking to her sister about the potential storm, about the way she spoke to her sister not like a Captain, but like a sister. This girl was just that, a girl. She needed the same thing she needed, comfort, and a person she could trust. Thalia didn't care about her heart or maybe dysfunctional royalties, but she found herself falling, not exactly in love, but into a deeply caring emotion for the girl that she would do anything to protect her, and go even further to make her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Some people say that storms are created by god. Others say they are made of scientific properties. Whatever the case it's clear that storms are powerful forces to be reckoned with. They can bring much needed rain to a place that otherwise would die without it, or they can tear the world apart and make the sky crash around you as everything you've ever loved is ripped from your grasp. Thalia has seen both sides of a storm, but Reyna has only seen the later. She fears storms, not because she doesn't know what they're capable of, but because she knows exactly what they are capable of. The problem though isn't that she is caught in a storm, its that she's found a storm in disguise. The storm has bright eyes and a warm laugh, shes every bit as energetic as a lightning strike and holds the presence of a thunderclap. The problem is Reyna has found a storm in disguise, and she can't help herself from falling in love with it.

 _Three months later..._

"Duck!" A voice yelled as a thunder clap snapped overhead, the boat rocked sickeningly across the waves as Thalia and Reyna clung onto the boat's mast. Reyna ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a flying piece of wood.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" she yelled above the storm as Thalia desperately finished tying the rigging as the boat narrowly avoided capsizing.

"Don't blame me! Your the ones who decided that you wanted to go after this stupid ship!" she yelled back.

"It's not just a stupid ship!" Reyna shouted back, in mock offense, "it's our new pirate ship Missy, and once we get it think of how much more room we'll have and how much more fancy it'll be and how we will finally be able to sell this old hunk of junk,"

"Hey! I like this old hunk of junk! It brings back memories," Thalia muttered and hugged the mast of the ship, as Reyna laughed.

"Memories of what? Your cousin hurling over the side? Or memories of will almost strangling us for taking Nico past his 'health zone', what about the time that we climbed up to the crow's nest and you nearly hyperventilated?" Reyna started as Thalia's face turned bright red.

"Shut up! I thought we agreed to never mention that again," she buried her face in her coat as Reyna laughed over the dizzying waves.

"Well you know what they always said in grade school, never trust a pirate!" Thalia swatted Reyna's arm, when they heard it, the laughter echoing over the roaring waves and sending chills up Thalia's spine.

"What the heck?" she yelled as Reyna almost immediately tossed her a dagger.

"That would be me dad's way of saying hello," she muttered.

"Your dad? What-" the sea burst as another Pirate ship appeared out of nowhere and rammed into their boat, the captain stood tall and he was unnaturally well groomed for a pirate, but Thalia would've pegged him for being related to Reyna somehow, even without the introduction. He had the same dark eyes, same elegant eyebrows, same soft nose, but Reyna had more of a visible jawline and held herself in a way that was opposite of the man's. Reyna's movements were controlled and tight, while the man's were lose and at ease, like he had all the time in the world. Thalia already didn't like him. Three months aboard a Pirate ship can teach you how to read people, it can also make your hair grow twice it's length and blind you at the worst possible moments. Thalia yelped as her hair whipped around into her eyes as Reyna turned to face her father, another voice breaking over the storm.

"Well I don't recall any cards about a family reunion," Hylla descended the stairs, her sword in hand and moving with a lazy elegance not unlike her fathers' like she was anticipating his moves and calculating them seconds before they actually happened. The man leaped aboard the ship, his dark eyes glistening angrily.

"As far as I recall I have no family, just two traitors that share my blood," he growled as Hylla raised her sword.

"Traitors? Says the man who tried to murder me as a child!" she snarled and he rounded on her, eyes blazing.

"if you had never been born your mother would still be alive!" he yelled and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's not my fault she understood the price of family and you never did," he launched himself at her, and she did the same, the sound of metal clashing against metal ringing through the stormy night. Both crews knew better then to get involved in a pirate captain duel, who ever won, got control over both crews and got what ever they wished from the other ship. Those were the rules every pirate knew. Even Thalia, who was the newest to all of this.

The battle was like nothing she had ever seen before, both captains moved with such grace and speed it was almost like a dance as they waved their swords through the air like sticks of light. Hylla thrusted, but was blocked, she whipped around on her feet, barely touching the ground. They seemed to fly as they fought, faster, faster, faster. No stop, no mercy, just pure battle, the rhythm of metal against metal shaking the boat and making something in Thalia's heart wake up. Then it happened, the moment when Hylla made a mistake and she was thrown across the deck like a rag doll. The captain growled in pain as she impaled her left arm into her own sword.

"A good try child, I taught you well," he moved in for the kill, "but not well enough," Thalia was suddenly aware of an empty space beside her and the words were out of her mouth before she fully registered them.

"Reyna no!" but she was too late, and Reyna was too fast. She stood in front of her father, swords pressing against each other, her eyes like two pits of darkness.

"What are you doing?!" the man growled at his daughter.

"I'm protecting my sister, like my mother did before me!" she growled and moved with the speed of a viper, something only Thalia could teach her. The man was caught off by surprise, and perhaps that's why she didn't die. Maybe she didn't die because she had the blessings of whatever powers that may be, but Thalia didn't care. What she did care about was the corpse at her feet and the heaving pirate girl standing over it, eyes blazing and blood sprayed over her clothes, her father's blood. Silence.

It was almost as if the ocean itself was holding it's breath, no one knew what to do, this was unrepresented. Who was in control? Surely a little girl who wasn't even the captain of a ship be the captain of two crews. Reyna shot a look so dark at her father's crew that it literally shrank away from her.

"Leave, now," she said deadly calm, the moon peaking through the clouds to illuminate the figure of a girl with a crazy look to her eyes and blood smeared down the front of her body and side of her face. The other crew was out of there with no time to spare, Will, the resident medic, was already looking over Hylla, while the rest of the crew crept away from the girl with the crazy look in her eyes. Thalia swallowed nervously.

"Reyna?" she asked softly, but she didn't seem to hear her, instead she just stared at the corpse of her father.

"I killed him," she whispered hoarsely, and Thalia blinked, realizing for the first time that hadn't even fazed her. What the heck had happened to that British girl three months ago?

"Yeah well... to be fair he was going to kill your sister. I think that's a pretty good reason to kill someone," Thalia muttered and Reyna turned to look up at her, she appeared to be barely holding back tears.

"I killed my own father," she whispered, looking down at the blood that had stained her coat. Thalia rushed forward and caught the girl just as her legs gave out. She gripped onto the red coat tightly.

"Well, apparently parents are jerks even out here," she muttered and Reyna just clutched onto the back of Thalia's Jacket, the British girl sighed, lifting the pirate who now was gripping onto her so tightly she was in danger of ripping though the fabric and stabbing Thalia with her finger nails. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up," she whispered to the pirate girl.

A bath and an hour later Reyna lay in her room, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as Thalia combed her fingers through her hair. Reyna tried not to remember the sensation of the cold metal ripping through his body, tried not to remember the satisfaction of killing a man who had almost killed the only family she had left. Tried not to remember the crushing realization she had just killed a man, a man who, at one point, had loved her.

"Hey, stop torturing yourself," Thalia muttered and she glanced over at her friend who was soaked from the waves pounding the boat all night.

"How do you do that?" she muttered softly, Thalia glanced at her, her blue eyes flashing with lightning in the dim lantern light.

"I know you, plus you get that cute look on your face where your nose pinches whenever you're thinking about something bad," she whispered softly, as if that were obvious. Reyna tried to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. Thalia sighed, "Besides I know what it's like to have to kill someone who you used to love, and used to love you too. It wont get better if you keep taking the blame,"

"Thalia, I know that you've dealt with some weird stuff, but it cant have possible been this bad," Reyna whispered. Thalia shook her head sadly.

"I guess it's story time then," she whispered softly and Thalia rose a tired eyebrow as Thalia brushed her now mid back length black hair behind her ear, fixing her with those slightly insane blue orbs.

"A long time ago I was a young french kid on the streets of England with a dad who didn't care and had no place to go, and as I was walking along I ran into a boy about a year or two older then me with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Luke. Me and Luke became a sort of team, together we pick pocketed our way to a small apartment with just enough room for us, a bed, a stove, and an area to store food. Then Luke started getting into the more serious criminal activities. It escalated to the point of when Luke no longer treated me like his partner, but like his slave, he didn't care anymore, and he wasn't the Luke that had saved me. I tried at first to just get away, but he'd always find me, and that's when the beatings started. Most of my scars are not from sea battles, or street fights. They're from Luke. Eventually, I snapped, and used his musket," Thalia muttered, her eyes sad and sympathetic. "I understand fully Reyna, I promise you I understand,"

"I-I," Reyna faltered, her eyes glowed with feelings she didn't recognize as the British girl turned pirate gently wrapped her arms around her pirate.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I promise you that it will be okay. I won't let you turn out how I did," she muttered in a way that Reyna didn't fully understand, as she slowly drifted off in her friend's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another week before the raid. They had finally caught up with that stupid boat they'd been chasing across the Atlantic, and despite the fact that she had almost lost an arm, the pirate captain still wanted that ship. Reyna had a feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen as they approached the ship, Thalia's eyes flashing with excitement. Reyna fiddled with the hilt of her dagger, all traces of her father's blood had long since been wiped clean.

"I'm starting to feel like this is a bad idea," she muttered too quietly for anyone, besides Thalia, to hear.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I've got your back," Thalia said and placed a hand on her shoulder, dark blue eyes glimmering with their own lightning.

"That's not it... just stay close, this doesn't feel right," she mumbled, pulling on her best poker-face. Thalia chewed her lip and played with her dagger as well as they approached the other ship.

As it turned out they had attacked a British war ship fully stocked with soldiers who had their sea legs. In other words, they had made a big mistake. Reyna ducked between the legs of a man twice her size before stabbing him in the back, another tried to come at her from behind, but Thalia was there in an instant, knife flashing through the air with deadly accuracy and speed. He went down before he could cry out.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this!" Reyna yelled over the roar of battle. Thalia laughed, a cool, clear laugh that came so naturally from her that it almost made her feel like she wasn't in the middle of battle.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun in years!" she yelled back and Reyna parried away another English-man's sword. Thalia's once British accent was now so mixed with that of the pirate's and her french roots it sounded like a completely other language.

"Well glad someone's enjoying ripping her former allies to shreds," Reyna muttered under her breath. Thalia didn't seem to hear her as she was dragged in the opposite direction, further into the battle.

Thalia had never felt more alive. The dagger in her hands felt like an extension of her body as she whipped through the dozens of soldiers on the boat, they ducked, screamed, and just out right ran from her and she loved it. She loved the feeling of freedom to do as she wished in battle, to not have to follow strict rules on how to hold a sword and how to do this or that like they had always tried to hold her to. She loved the respect she was given for doing this. Metal against metal, the rip of sword on fabric, the satisfying _shink_ of the blade in human flesh. It was all so alien and yet so familiar. She kicked a man over the side of the boat when she heard the yell.

"AAAAAAAGH!" she whipped around faster then physically possible, and nearly fell over. Reyna stood on the other side of the boat, blood pouring from her left temple as a man raised a blade for the kill. She was to dazed to move, and her dagger was gone. Thalia wasn't sure how she moved, but all she saw was Reyna, and then she was in front of her. Blade risen as it clanked against the other man's. The crew was losing and Hylla was yelling for them to get back to the boat, but Reyna was in no condition to get up or move at all. She barely managed to pull herself into a sitting position, head spinning. As the other pirates made it out they started to close in around them, and as quick as Thalia was, she couldn't take on them all.

"Back off," she snarled, realizing what she had to do. The leader of the group smiled gruesomely.

"Why should I? Little Pirate, you and your crew have killed a lot of my men, I think a couple will suffice as pay back," he growled and advanced. Thalia lowered her sword, letting the point touch the floor.

"Take one step closer and the king will have you executed," she growled deeply, letting her British accent come back. He froze, as did them all, confused.

"Why would I be executed for killing a pirate?" he growled and Thalia reached up, pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal the Pine tree shaped birthmark on her left collar bone. All of their eyes widened and they backed away.

"Because my name is Thalia Grace, and I am the lost daughter of king Zeus," Thalia answered.

Reyna was dazed, shocked, and in so much pain she was hallucinating. Either that or Thalia had just claimed herself to be a long lost princess from England. The craziest thing was they believed her. Almost immediately they all fell to their knees.

"Your majesty," they all whispered and Thalia sighed, her shoulders slumping. As if on cue Reyna's sister dropped onto the boat, all of the soldiers made for their weapons, but Thalia stopped them.

"Stand down!" she yelled and they backed away, practically trembling. Thalia reached down to lift her up.

"Wh-What?" Reyna mumbled in a dazed, half conscious voice, as she was dragged across the deck to Hylla who tried to take her from Thalia, but she quickly grabbed onto the British princess' coat. "Thalia, what are you? I-I don't," she stuttered out, but Thalia just looked at her sadly, like she'd always known this was coming.

"Relax, Hylla is going to get you back to safety, I don't have time to explain, but listen. I may not see you again, I probably wont, but please promise me that you won't forget me," Thalia muttered gently, and despite hitting her head so hard her eyes were still rattling she suddenly understood. Thalia was leaving her, alone. She was going back to England, where she was secretly a princess.

"N-No! Please Thalia, don't leave me alone," Reyna hissed, gripping onto her coat tighter, but Thalia just smiled softly. Hylla coughed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Thalia chose to ignore her.

"I have to, when I get back to England my step mom will throw me out again, I'll get flogged for treason, and get sentenced to prison. Trust me, it isn't a fun experience, but I promise you, if we ever meet again, I'll explain," she whispered, as those were supposed to be comforting thoughts. The mere thought of Thalia-sweet, wild, confident, child-like Thalia-getting flogged or imprisoned made Reyna want to hurl.

Thalia set her in her sister's arms, but gently placed something in her hand before releasing her, and no matter how much she protested, and squirmed, her sister held her tightly and she was swung onto the pirate ship.

"Thalia!" Reyna called back as Thalia just smiled softly, from her position on the British boat. Now that she was looking at it from a distance she saw how out of place the British princess looked. The other Englishmen were clean cut and groomed, their buckles and buttoned shined, not a hair out of place. Thalia on the other hand wore a mismatched large over sized brown coat over a ripped white button down and trousers tucked into a pair of cracked brown boots, a large dagger hanging limply at her side. Her hair stuck out in ever which way, and her eyes had a crazy light to them. Despite all of That she just smiled after her with her usually care-free eyes turning sad.

"Don't forget me!" she yelled as the two ships pulled apart, leaving a member of it's crew behind. Reyna looked down at the thing Thalia had given her, and pressed it close to her chest, trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

June 12th 1775,

Reyna couldn't believe her luck. They'd attacked a small supply ship heading for the colonies only to discover that is was packed with British soldiers. On top of that those soldiers in question seemed to be very determined to survive. Reyna spun through the ranks of red soldiers, sight partially obscured by the cloth she wore around her face to conceal her identity. They fell like dominoes, most of them didn't even have time to raise their weapons. Reyna yelled as a blade caught her in the side, she spun around to find herself looking up at a tall British officer. Their face was obscured by their large brimmed hat, but from what Reyna could make out they were young. She smacked the blade away with her own.

"You'll have to do better then that, blood back," she growled at the soldier who's grip tightened on their blade. They didn't speak, instead they just launched them-self at her. She quickly parried and swung her blade around the other side, but the soldier simply switched hands and caught her blade on the tip of hers, spinning around the sword to try to through her off balance. With the speed of a viper Reyna had switched hands and was pressing the soldier backward. The entire battle seemed to fade as the two fenced. The officer was every bit as quick and skilled as Reyna was. Reyna swung towards the soldier who swung their blade down to block it, big mistake. As soon as the swords collided Reyna let the force of her opponent's blade launch the butt of her sword into their skull. They stumbled away, hat askew, but the cloth that hid her own face only allowed her to see a few stray locks of black hair fall from their hat.

"Ergh," the soldier growled with frustration and swiped their sword down towards Reyna's face. The pirate barely had enough time to move to the side in order to not get her face cut off. She felt the fabric around her face snap and it fluttered to the ground leaving her exposed in front of her opponent. She waited for the shock that they had been fighting a girl. That was always amusing. What she didn't expect was for her opponent to freeze and actually drop their weapon. She blinked as the metal clattered to the deck. She looked up at her opponent. Face still annoyingly obscured by that hat.

"What? Weren't expecting to find a girl under that?!" she growled and launched herself forward for the kill. The solder simply stood frozen, they caught her arm, forcing her blade to stop it's dead descent. They reached up with their free hand and cupped her face. Reyna tried to pull away, but they were strong. They traced the old scar on her temple she'd gotten from that battle two years ago. When she'd lost... her.

"Reyna?" The soldier whispered her name, as if they said it too loud they might get in trouble. Reyna tried to pull herself away from the Red Coat.

"How do you know my name?!" she snarled and the person winced as if she had hit them.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me now. Not with this uniform," they muttered sadly and slowly retracted their hand from her face to pull off their hat.

Black hair spilled from the hat like ink, falling messily down to the girl's shoulders. It stuck out in every direction like it was trying to find something. Shocking blue eyes stared at her from milky pale skin. Those eyes she had tried so long to forget. She remembered the exact amount of freckles on the girls cheeks and nose, fifty-three and within seconds had counted each one. She was unbelievably attractive, thick lashes and sculpted brows, but there was a seriousness to her face that had never been there before. Reyna forgot how to breath and stopped trying to escape.

"Thalia?!" she choked out and the British red coat grinned, and her entire face lit up. It was the same wild reckless grin that made Reyna's heart flutter. Her stomach did some unnecessary back-flips as she noticed how close the two were. Battle raged around them, people screamed, pirates laughed, fires raged, metal clashed, but all Reyna could see was the British girl in front of her.

"You do remember me!" she exclaimed triumphantly, her voice was just as musical as she remembered it. Thalia rested her forehead against Reyna's and she found a sudden knot in her throat and heat in her cheeks. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed as she stared into the electric depths of her eyes. Thalia was grinning so broadly she feared the girl's face might crack in half.

"I-I uh," Reyna managed to stutter out as she felt her stomach do somersaults and her heart beat like an injured bird's wing.

"I haven't seen you in two years and all I get is a 'I-I uh'," Thalia asked, but Reyna could tell she was just teasing. The British princess hugged her and Reyna felt the cold facade she had built up over the months melt. She was just a little thirteen year old again, caught in the embrace of her best friend. She hugged the taller girl back.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered in the other girl's ear and she felt her friend's chest shake in laughter.

"No, they just doubled my enlistment so I have to serve twenty years now, not ten," she said and smiled at Reyna, pulling away after a moment. The red coat looked her over as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Look at you, you have grown so much and.." she stopped after a moment and stared at the metal chain gleaming around Reyna's neck. "you kept my locket?" she asked and Reyna blushed reaching up subconsciously and playing with the small locket.

"Well yeah... I missed you," she muttered and watched as her friend's cheeks took on a pink glow. They both glanced around the ship as more and more British soldiers were either dumped over the side of the boat, tied up, or just killed.

"So uh.. what now?" Thalia broke the awkward silence. Reyna didn't understand. Why did she feel so... nervous around Thalia. It felt like her insides were burning. Thalia chewed her lip and tapped her toes. She felt herself smile. Even after two years of celebration the tapping was still in perfect rhythm of her heart.

"Well Red Coat, as happy as I am to see you, you know the rules," she said and sliced a length of rope from a near by coil, holding it up. Thalia smirked, and Reyna suddenly felt weak at the knees from that familiar evil smirk.

"Ah yes, the old, 'kill or capture' rule," she said using quotations. Thalia sheathed her sword and rolled up the sleeves of her regulation red jacket. Holding out her wrists so that Reyna could tie them together.

"I must say Red Coat that I'm glad to see you weren't killed by your dad, and you still owe me an explanation," she said and Thalia laughed as Reyna tied her ankles as well. That laugh sent goosebumps running down the fifteen year old pirate's spine.

"I will explain, I promise. Well, as long your sister recognizes me and doesn't kill me," she said, black hair blowing wildly around her face, eyes glowing with the same humor and care-free nature she had missed. She had missed the way those eyes had looked at her with so much honor and love. She had missed the caring friendship that was between them. She had missed Thalia with a burning fire in her heart. Now she wanted nothing more then to hug her and never leave her side again.

Thalia stood awkwardly with her ankles tied together and Reyna helped her aboard the pirate ship where Thalia sat on the familiar deck. Thalia hadn't felt this free in years, and she was literally tied up. She heard the familiar sound of boots against the boats deck and all of the laughing joking pirates quieted as their captain walked in front of them. Hylla looked exactly the same as she had two years ago, not a hair had moved. It seemed almost as if she had been frozen in time. The same stern expression, same large purple coat, same dark eyes and hair. Nothing had changed it seemed. She surveyed the collected supplies on the boat and checked over her pirates for injuries before finally turning to Reyna, and Thalia who was hidden behind the girl.

"You seem to have taken a couple of hits," she observed her younger sister who was looking more and more like her every day. Reyna smirked in a very un-Reyna-like way.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," she said simply and Hylla nodded, she was about to turn and walk back into her Cabin, but suddenly paused.

"You seem uncharacteristically happy? Did you find some kind of taffy again? because if so please do not make a repeat of last time," Hylla said and Thalia had to stifle a laugh, but not very well seeing the surprise on the captain's face. Reyna grinned, practically glowing with happiness, something that made the British girl's heart flutter.

"I found something better then Taffy," Reyna promised and side stepped to show Hylla her old friend. Hylla looked so surprised she almost fell backwards. Thalia couldn't stop the laugh that followed. Her fellow captured former ship mates stared at her like she was crazy. Thalia just ignored them.

"Miss me captain?" She asked the pirate who was slowly regaining her composure, but a smile had found it's way to stretch across the pirate's face.

"Not half as much as this little booger," she said and ruffled her sister's hair. It was now Reyna's turn to look surprised as Hylla seemed to relax a lot.

"Good to know," Thalia said and smiled back at the captain. Hylla let out a triumphant laugh.

"What the hell are you doing tied up?" Hylla asked and flung her sword out, quickly cutting the ropes and helping Thalia up. "You're welcome aboard my ship at any time, you're one of the crew, no matter how far away you are. Especially after you saved my sister last time," Hylla said and clapped a hand on the British Girl's shoulder. She turned to look at Nico who was still in shock from seeing his supposedly dead cousin again.

"Di angelo, go tell the cook to prepare a good meal. Tonight we celebrate!" she yelled and Thalia didn't think anyone had ever looked more surprised then Reyna, who had half expected her sister to just face palm and mutter that she could do what she wanted with the British girl. Not to tell them to prepare a feast in her honor. Hylla smirked at Reyna and gave her a wink and suddenly Reyna knew what her sister was implying. She blushed as her sister walked away laughing to herself about how much of a nerd her sister was. Thalia was smirking. She was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia had missed the ship dearly. Spending two years advancing through British military had been extremely boring and she had chafed under the rules. Especially after what she had experienced with the pirates. Going from a life with no rules and nothing to worry about to a life where all you had was rules wasn't a fun experience. Reyna had a grin the size of North America as she dragged her British friend to one of the tables and a pile of food was placed down in front of her.

"Okay, you've had your initiation and all that, now explain!" Reyna begged and Thalia couldn't help, but laugh. Her Pirate friend looked like an over excited five year old.

"Okay fine, but it's a long story mind you," she said as Nico plopped down across from them.

"What's a long story?" he asked and plucked an apple off of her plate and taking a bite. Thalia simply rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too cousin, glad that you aren't dead as well," she muttered and Nico shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't really think they could kill you. I'd figured you would've escaped before that," he said and Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure that's why, anyways, Reyna wants to know the whole story about my dad and stuff," she summed up and Nico nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's been bugging me about that one since you left, but I don't exactly know the whole story," he muttered and Thalia just sighed before turning back to Reyna.

"Well, roughly fifteen years ago the King of England was taken by a beautiful actress named Beryl Grace. The Queen however was barren and could have no children so the king had a child with the French Woman. They had a daughter and named her Thalia, but the queen was angry that the king had had a child with another woman. So she cast out the child onto the streets. Beryl and the King had a second child and the king gave him to the Queen as a present to make amends. The Queen was so taken by the boy that she adopted him as her own son and named him Jason. Meanwhile Thalia was growing up on the streets. As she grew older she was captured by palace guards who quickly identified her as the missing Princess thanks to the iconic pine-tree shaped birthmark on her left collar bone. The queen and the young princess made a deal, if the girl worked in the military for ten years she could regain her place and the world would take her back as the proper air to the throne. Of course she ended up joining a pirate crew and not even caring the slightest bit about the British monarchy and being trapped in a twenty year enlistment, only going through with it for her little brother who she scarcely remembers," she summed up and Reyna just stared at her.

"So you really are a British princess," she said and Thalia nodded.

"It's in the royal blood," she said and gestured to her uniform.

"That's," Reyna paused to try and think of a word to describe this. "hard to believe. You don't exactly look or act like royalty,"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't exactly like to behave like that, I much prefer to do things myself. Besides, being royalty is boring, you have so many rules to follow and you can't do anything for yourself. i much prefer to explore the world and fight and conquer." she summed up. Reyna smiled slightly.

"I guess you do have a point there. I personally think Pirate suits you much better than Princess," Reyna said and Thalia laughed.

"I know right!" The British girl took a bite of her food and made a face after swallowing.

"Okay one thing I didn't miss about the Ship was the cooking," she muttered and Reyna laughed.

"That reminds me, we have a couple new members to introduce you to-" Reyna was cut off as a pair of boys walked over.

"Hey Thals, bring us any presents from England?" one asked and Thalia rolled her eyes and handed them her hat.

"Here, enjoy," she muttered and they grinned.

"Thanks Thalia!" the older one yelled and ran off with his brother.

"Glad to see the Stolls are still around," she muttered and Reyna shrugged.

"They are far too quick to be caught," a voice interrupted and Will, the Crew's resident medic, sat down next to Nico.

"Hey Will, it's been a while," Thalia said and shook hands with the older boy.

"Yeah, but you appear to be doing fine on your own. You'll probably want to meet some new crew members," He answered. Reyna sighed, a little put out at getting interrupted.

"Yes, which is what I've been trying to do if you're done interrupting me," she grumbled and Will held his hands up in surrender. Thalia just smirked slightly.

"Alright, so who are these new guys?" she asked and Reyna pointed across the ship to where a boy with messy black hair was laughing with a girl who looked like one of the Indians from the colonies.

"The boy's name is Percy Jackson, he's the run away son of the French King, so you two are kinda in the same boat, and the girl's name is Piper. She was the daughter of a Cherokee Chief, but then one of your military ships captured her and took her as a prisoner of war. We attacked the ship she was being held captive on and she agreed to join us," Reyna summed up and Thalia rose an eyebrow.

"Wait so this Percy kid is a French prince?" she asked and Reyna shrugged.

"About as much as you are the British Princess," Thalia shrugged.

"How long have they been on the crew?" she asked.

"Percy joined about a month after you... er... left, and Piper joined about Six months ago. Her English and French are flawless by now," Reyna played with her braid after mentioning the instance where Thalia had left them to go back to England. She had believed for so long that she was dead that she wanted to kill every British soldier in sight as revenge. Thalia was dead, that's what she had told herself, so she had killed as many as she could so someone, anyone could feel the same sense of loss that she had. So someone could feel the same achingly empty feeling in her heart that she had been trapped with. Now that she had Thalia back and knew she wasn't dead she realized she had killed hundreds of British soldiers. Hundreds of people, with families and lives, and people that cared about them. That thought alone made Reyna's stomach clench in revulsion. She suddenly wanted to punch herself for doing this. For becoming this unfeeling monster.

"Glad to see that you had some company," Thalia muttered and looked at Reyna who seemed deep in thought, her eyebrows knit the same way they had all those nights ago when she had killed her dad, and somehow Thalia still understood without a word. She wrapped an arm around Reyna's waist and gently pulled her close.

Reyna lay her head on the British girl's shoulder and looked up at her, sending a silent _thank you_. Thalia just smiled in that annoyingly beautiful way of hers that sent shivers down the Pirate's spine. She had missed Thalia so much that she could barely believe she was back again. She looked so... out of place in her uniform. Thalia had always seemed like a wild spirit, but here she sat in a perfectly up to regulation British red coat uniform. Buttons polished, buckles shined, boots glistening black. Sword perfectly polished up to the point of glowing. However it was Thalia in the uniform, and her hair was a wild untamed mess of black curls and her eyes still spun wildly with their own lightning. Reyna closed her eyes and for a moment, sent a prayer to whatever powers were out there. She had her Red Coat back, and that was all she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't need practice!" Thalia complained to her pirate roommate. Reyna just rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do, you suck at fencing," she said and Thalia pouted.

"I do not! I kept up with you fine on the ship!" she complained and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Barely, and I tricked you, with your own tricks, twice," she muttered and Thalia crossed her arms, pouting.

"Unfair," she muttered and Reyna sighed.

"Come on Thalia, a little practice never killed anyone, well... not in the past three months," she said and Thalia muttered under her breath as Reyna handed her a wooden sword for sparring reasons.

"Whatever, but you better make this worth it," she muttered and took up a stance. Reyna carefully positioned herself and held the wooden sword tightly. The next three hours consisted of the constant rhythm of wood against wood, both girls pressing each other hard. They knew their weaknesses, they knew their tricks, they knew their styles. Yet, they were perfectly matched, just as one would gain the upper hand, the other would easily pull it back in their favor.

Reyna slashed downward, but Thalia rolled out of the way, coming up behind the Pirate, Reyna spun to meet the heavy blow of the wooden sword with her own. Sweat poured Thalia's body as she spun out of the way of another attack, feet barely touching the ground. Reyna gasped for air as her and Thalia danced in and around each other, it seemed to be getting faster and faster, like soon they would actually fly off the deck. Thalia dived to the right to avoid a blow to the right side, rolling as she landed so she came up standing. Reyna was quick though, just as Thalia made it back to her feet she was knocked flat on her back by the Pirate, who quickly kicked away the wooden sword and smashed her shoulders into the ground. Bright blue eyes stared up into starless spheres. Reyna smirked as Thalia's face turned bright red and she tried to ignore the fact that her heart had stopped.

"What was that about not needing practice Red coat?" she asked the dark haired British girl beneath her. Thalia's face was the color of her jacket as she tried to shove the pirate girl off, and found her hands pinned above her head within seconds. Reyna's nose against her own and heart beating at a thousand miles and hour.

"I-I, shut up!" she complained and the Spanish girl just laughed. Dark eyes flashing with humor. Thalia felt a very undignified noise come from her throat and tried to get the girl off in a last attempt to save her dignity (not that she had any to start with).

The pirate just laughed harder and finally released the British girl, sitting back on her abdomen, Thalia just lay there internally screaming as Reyna attempted to catch her breath.

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" Thalia complained, but Reyna just continued. Thalia shoved the Pirate over, "You're so immature," she muttered and Reyna almost immediately bounced back to her side.

"That's funny coming from you, miss 'I stole Reyna's Pillow and hid in a broom closet for one hour' Grace," Reyna said referring to the night before. Thalia just laughed.

"True, but you gotta admit it was hilarious to see your face when you finally found me, you looked so pissed," Thalia said between snickers. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Checkmate, we're both immature, so be it," she said and leaned back against her sweat soaked friend, who didn't object to being used as a pillow.

"If we must fall, then we fall together," she muttered and Reyna knit her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her British friend.

"It's a quote from one of the books I was forced to study back in England, basically it means that if one of us does something bad and gets caught, we go together," Thalia muttered calmly and stared up at the clouds that passed over head. Reyna frowned, something about what her friend had just said worried her.

"You don't really mean that do you?" she asked and felt her friend's stomach shake in laughter.

"Of course I do, I'm with you to the end kid, even if it's as gruesome as some other Pirates. Your life is my life, your past is my past, your future is my future. Simply put, I'll always show up to save you, because you are mine, and I am yours," Thalia muttered and Reyna still felt like something about that sounded very, very bad, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, glad to know that I now have partial ownership of you, does that mean I can make you got get me food?" she asked and the British girl just laughed.

"You can either use me as a pillow, or make me go get food, I can't do both at the same time," she pointed out, Reyna shrugged.

"True," she sat up and stretched, her friend looking over at her. "Come on Lobster, we need to get in a couple more hours of practice before the daylights up," she muttered and stood, staring down at her British friend who just groaned and rolled over onto her back.

"NooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOoOOOOOOoooooOoOOoooooo," Thalia whined and Reyna just sighed and picked up her own wooden sword, poking Thalia with it.

"Get, up!" she said and Thalia sighed and stood, picking up her sword reluctantly.

"Meanie," she muttered at the Pirate who just rolled her eyes, the British girl just stuck out her tongue and pulled off her jacket and button down to cool off. Reyna tried not to stare at the other girl's bare stomach and extremely solid muscles. Reyna coughed to try to hide a blush, but Thalia just winked at her, making it worse.

"Okay, not fair, now you're just trying to distract me!" Reyna complained, and humor danced in the other girl's stormy depths.

"Is cooling off being distracting?" she asked innocently and Reyna just glared at the British Pirate.

"Shut up and fight," she muttered and lunged forward, but Thalia had been anticipating her. She sidestepped her attack and elbowed her from behind, eyes blazing with an evil look as she smirked. Reyna stumbled, and before she was able to recover herself Thalia had grabbed her by the back of her collar and knocked her sword away, having dropped her own moments before. She pulled the Spanish girl's face close to hers and Reyna found herself sharing oxygen with the British girl, her body pinned against the soldier's. She smirked as Reyna's cheeks took on a pink glow.

"I think we just tied," Thalia whispered heavily and Reyna swallowed nervously. Her face was so close that she could see every little detail of the teenager's eyes. She could see every little stray hair, every little freckle, every little eyelash, and especially her lips. Reyna suddenly found it hard to breathe and her heart was beating ten times faster.

Ba bum, ba bum, Ba bum, ba bum, Ba bum. Faster and faster. Thalia grinned that wild, reckless grin and Reyna decided whatever this strange, alien feeling in her chest was whenever she was near the red coat was the best feeling in the world.

"Aren't you just the slightest bit concerned about how those two act around each other, Captain?" The sailor asked Hylla, who just laughed as she watched Reyna's face turn the color of the sunset.

"Concerned? Are you kidding Nakomora? I am happy! I mean look at them, have you ever seen Reyna so happy?" she asked and the boy's eye narrowed. Dark hair falling in his face.

"But captain... she's a girl," he muttered and Hylla waved her hand dismissively.

"So what? We have no such rules or restrictions on the seas, if my sister wants to date a girl, or has feelings for one, who am I to argue with something that simply can not be changed? Now, if you've only come in here to tell me things I already know, then you are dismissed," She said and the boy with the eye patch exited slowly, balling his fists.

"If you won't interfere, then I will," he hissed quietly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

If Thalia Grace died right now, she was 100% sure she'd be okay with it. Not many people could say that, but when one is waking up on the floor, limbs tangled and foreheads resting together with their best-friend, it's easy to understand why. Thalia had been dealing solely with the constant struggle between obedience and rebellion for the past two years, and now she had complete freedom to do whatever she wished with her beautiful, strong, confident, beloved best-friend at her side.

Reyna was sure she was already dead when she saw the positions she was in with the British girl. Her cheeks turned bright red, and a sound like dog whimpering escaped her lips. She tried to push herself up and away from the British soldier, but quickly found that her arms and legs were so tangled around the other girl she wasn't quite sure where they were. Every attempt to move them resulted in an even more awkward and embarrassing position. The teasing look from those electric blue eyes was not helping.

"What's wrong pirate? You seem a bit, tied up?" the blue eyed girl savored the last two words, making Reyna's face turn a brighter shade of red.

"Shut up, and help me!" she grumbled, earning a laugh from the freckled teen. Thalia easily kicked her right leg forward, and due to the sheets covering them, along with tangled limbs, Reyna soon found herself pinned beneath the other girl. Thalia's grin was brighter than the sun.

"I think I may have caught myself a little pet," she teased and Reyna was pretty sure her face was about to burst into flames. She attempted to shove the other girl off, only to find her arms pinned above her head, much the same way she had done to Thalia the day before. Thalia's face was so close to hers she could feel the other girl's breath on her cheeks and every hair on the back of her neck stood up straight, her heart beat a million times faster, and her own breathing felt hot. The smirk on Thalia's face was enough to make Reyna melt, especially like this. Eyes staring into their counterparts, Thalia grinned in that ridiculously beautiful way of hers and Reyna's stomach did flip flops.

"Either kiss me or get off, you love sick puppy!" Reyna complained, although her face was still bright red. At that comment Thalia's face suddenly took on a pink glow and she laughed nervously, attempting to carefully shuffle off of Reyna and reclaim at least some of her dignity.

"I-I uh, um," Thalia stuttered out only to suddenly find herself pinned to the floor beneath the pirate.

"Wrong choice!" Reyna declared, grinning down at her British captive who glared halfheartedly at her best-friend.

"Okay, fine you win, my little pirate. Now what do you plan to do with your prize," Thalia teased the shorter girl, only to quickly find the Pirate's face much too close for her liking, or perhaps it wasn't close enough.

"Oh, I know exactly what I plan to do with you, Mi cielo," she whispered breathily.

Hylla heard a loud bang from her cabin and almost immediately frowned. What had Reyna gotten herself into this time? Sighing she slowly stood and made her way out of the room onto the deck. Many other pirates were in a circle around something she couldn't identify, most of them appeared to be laughing. Hylla rose an eyebrow and carefully poked her head through the crowd to see who was making all of this ruckus.

Thalia stood in the middle of the crowd, face deadpan as she glared at Reyna who was grinning like a five-year-old. Thalia's hair had been put up in pigtails, she had ink written across her face, displaying the word "NERD" in all uppercase letters, done in shaky handwriting Hylla knew all too well. Her coat and uniform had been replaced with what appeared to be the biggest, frilliest dress on the planet. Thalia's left eye twitched as all the other pirates continued to laugh, Hylla joining in.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Ramirez," she grumbled at Reyna, who just laughed harder, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Thalia shoved the Pirate out of the way before returning to her, and the other girl's room, leaving Reyna laughing so hard she was crying in the middle of a bunch of other laughing pirates. Thalia secretly tried to hide the smile on her face.

Reyna's laugh was adorable, especially when it was directed at her, like when she walked into the room minutes later to find a very frustrated Thalia struggling to get the hair ties out of her hair and immediately broke into another fit of laughter. The sound was like church bells back in England. Beautiful, and strong, and downright melodic. The sound was so purely Reyna, that it made the British girl's knees melt. The way that her nose scrunched up and her emotions were so open, and unguarded in that instant made Thalia want to stand and kiss the Pirate right there. Of course, Thalia would never do that, it would only make things more awkward, but she still found herself gaping at the dark eyed pirate before her.

"H-Have you never had your hair up before?" Reyna managed to get out between laughs, and Thalia swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.

"I-I just, It's stuck!" she tried to defend herself. The other girl only smirked and took a few steps forward. She easily pulled the ties out of her friend's messy black hair and Thalia pouted like a child.

"Stuck, eh?" she asked and Thalia shoved her into her cot.

"I loosened it!" she protested and Reyna just laughed again, making Thalia's face turned bright red.

"What are you? Five?" she asked and Thalia responded by throwing her pillow at the pirate.

"Shut your pie hole!" she grumbled, and burrowed into the cot. Reyna chuckled and made her way to sit by the English girl.

"Come on Thalia, you know I'm only kidding," she cooed and poked the soldier in the side. Thalia simply threw the blanket over Reyna's face and stuck her tongue out. Reyna wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and smiled at Thalia. Thalia silently cursed her friend for being able to look so goddamn cute with bed head and a blanket around her shoulders. She seemed to radiate the stupid feeling in Thalia's chest that had gotten this whole mess started.

"I know, but it's not my fault that you're incorrigible." she grumbled and the pirate laughed, throwing the blanket over the other girl's head and ducking her head down to meet her underneath the cover. Thalia's face turning the color of the British army at how close the two's faces were, noses resting against each other, less than an inch of being able to kiss that girl. That girl that made her heart pound with so much more then her body had ever felt before. Her breathing became shaky as she stared into the other girl's playful dark eyes, and felt herself leaning downwards. Reyna's eyes stared back into hers, as she was leaning upward. She felt her own eyes flutter closed, and then with nothing between them except millimeters of air, someone made the first move.

Thalia was sure she must've been struck by lightning. Pure energy filled every part of her body as their lips connected. The other girl wrapped her arms around the British soldier. Her lips were so soft, her body was so strong, and Thalia lost herself in the kiss. Her hands reaching around the other girl to grip her by the back of her coat. Reyna's fingers slipped up to tangle themselves in the other girl's hair. Thalia leaned more into the other girl, taking her by surprise as they found themselves lying on the cot. Thalia, didn't stop though, she didn't think she could if she wanted to. Oh, and she definitely didn't want to. She wanted this to last forever. The feeling of Reyna's lips against hers, the sweet taste of cocoa and something else on Reyna's lips. The other girl's warm, soft fingers slowly tugging at stray locks of the British girl's hair. She made a noise she was sure she never had heard before and Reyna gave a similar response.

Reyna was sure that she had died and gone to heaven. Thalia's lips were so much softer than she could have ever imagined. Her blood hummed through her body at top speed, her heart racing a thousand miles an hour and it was pure heaven. For a few milliseconds the connection between the two girl's lips broke and Reyna sucked in much needed oxygen before immediately going back to attacking the bright eyed girl's lips with her own. The world was spinning, and all that was still was Thalia, beautiful, wild, reckless, Thalia. She loved it, she loved this crazy, beautiful feeling in her chest. This amazingly beautiful feeling that filled every part of Reyna's mind. This feeling that made her want to do wonderfully stupid things with Thalia. This feeling, this feeling was all she needed for the rest of her life. Just her and her red coat, against the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Reyna awoke to shouting. The world was bitterly out of focus and all she could see was the shadows of people and the soft glistening of flames, then a voice slowly coming back in her ear.

"Reyna! Get up!" Reyna tried to remember what was happening as boots smashed into her gut and she was sent sliding backward across the deck of a ship she didn't recognize. She gasped for breath, a warm liquid spilling between her lips.

"Reyna!" the voice yelled again, closer this time, all she could see was the man. Long hair spilling over his bright blue and red coat. He was lunging towards her, sword in hand and eyes blazing. Suddenly a shadow passed between her and the man, and she heard a piercing scream.

Three hours earlier

"Hylla, I'm already telling you this is a bad Idea," Reyna muttered quietly as the boat rocked across the atlantic waves. Her older sister only rolled her eyes.

"Would you relax niñita, it's going to be fine," she told her younger sister who glared at her.

"First off, stop calling me niñita, Second off, raiding a fully stocked Spanish warship! What on earth would make you think this is a good idea?!" She yelled at her sister. Hylla only laughed.

"You worry too much, _niñita_ , besides we out number their crew two to one, as well as you forget. It is a _fully_ stocked warship, if we take it, we get to keep the boat," She proclaimed proudly, but Reyna just shook her head.

"They have fully trained soldiers and we have a half brained group of crew members that barely know how to hold a sword correctly," she grumbled. Hylla again chuckled; like this was no cause for concern.

"You have no faith in our crew, niñita, they aren't helpless without you, although you seem to believe that. Percy, and the Stolls as well as Piper can all hold their own in a fight just as well as you can, and the others know how to play to their own advantages. Thalia alone could probably wipe out the entire ship in less the two minutes. I don't understand why you're so worried," Hylla tried to reassure her sister, but Reyna still looked troubled. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, but we need to be careful, best case scenario, we take the ship, it's ours, worst case, we all die," she muttered and Hylla clapped a hand on her sister's shoulder with an approving grin.

"Good choice, you'll make an excellent captain one day. Mom would be proud," she said and Reyna smiled sadly, before looking down.

"I'm not so sure about that. Not after what I did to dad," she muttered quietly, but Hylla shook her head.

"Trust me, mom would still be proud. That man who attacked me and you, that was not our father. That was a shell of a man who had driven himself mad with grief, mother would've understood that, far better then I can," Reyna averted her eyes from her sister.

"It's not like I got a chance to know her, did I?" she whispered and Hylla shook her head again, placing hands on her sister's shoulders and planting her firmly in place.

"She died a noble death, to save us. _Both_ of us. She loved you just as much as she loved me, and if she were still around, she'd be right beside us to face whatever came our way. She'd probably be giving your little British friend the _'if you hurt her I'll kill you'_ talk right now. Trust me, mom's spirit is watching over us, and she is so proud for how much you are like her. How much I am not," Hylla told her sister and Reyna was struck just how much Hylla was like their father, back when he was young. Before he drove himself mad, when he was a crazy, loving, loyal man. Hylla was so much like him it made her chest ache, to look her in the eyes and know, that she had killed the man she was so much like. She had killed her own father, and now her sister was literally standing in his place.

"Just like both our parents, dad, back when he was still dad, would've been proud of you too," she told Hylla, who smiled bitterly.

"Heh, it's funny how much you sound like her. Come on, we've ship to raid!"

A shadow passed between her and the man, and she heard a piercing scream.

"HYLLA!" she yelled, but her sister only sent her a smirk, the 3-foot iron blade sticking out of her chest, not seeming to effect her. She spun on her heel and grabbed the Spanish soldier by the neck, and snapped it in one fluid motion.

"No one, messes with my sister," she hissed at the corpse, before her legs gave out beneath her.

"Hylla!" Reyna cried again and shot forward, her sister looked up at her, blood already leaking from her lips and covering her chest.

"Funny, this scene seems familiar," she attempted to joke, but broke into a coughing fit at the end of the sentence.

"Don't you even dare you fucking idiot! Don't you even dare die on me!" Reyna shouted and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Hylla gasped in pain and grabbed her sister's hand her eyes blazing with the darkness that she had never feared.

"Reyna, stop. It's pointless, you can't save me from this one," she hissed at her sister, but Reyna just shook her head.

"No, no there has be another way. You are not leaving me here alone!" she shouted, tears already welling in her eyes. Hylla smiled bitterly, but her eyes were already thousands of miles away it seemed.

"You're ready to take over. The Ramirez-Arellano name rests on your shoulders now," she whispered and Reyna gripped Hylla by the coat.

"Hylla please, I'm still just a kid. You can't leave me like this, you can't leave me alone. You are the only family I have left," she begged, but Hylla only managed a soft, defeated laugh, her body was already cold.

"Then make a new one, your family is not just the people who share your blood, it's those who care about you and love you unconditionally. I'm sorry, but this is..." Hylla trailed off, her eyes settling on the sky, and she didn't move again.

Reyna froze, sitting silently. She didn't move, scarcely dared to breathe. Hylla's eyes, always so dark and wild, full of life and wonderfully dangerous secrets, now stared blankly at the stars above, with an expression of Wonder Reyna had never seen on her face before. Her body was so cold, but all Reyna could feel were the hot tears running down her face. All she could see was her sisters still, cold body. All she could hear were the hard, bitter sobs that wracked her body, and yet... and yet all she could think were three simple words. _She's not dead. She's not dead._ Again and again, over and over the words ran through her head. _She's not dead. She's not dead._ For a moment she could almost believe it. Almost.

"Reyna! Reyna, we won! You've gotta check out this ship it's huge!" She heard a familiar voice approaching. A voice filled with such joy and carelessness, it made her feel sick. Her stomach spun horribly, and she finally moved, for the first time in 15 minutes, to just barely make it to the side of the deck and throw-up over the side of the boat.

"Reyna?" a much smaller, quieter, shocked voice called, and Reyna slowly found the strength to stand and look behind her. Thalia stood there, blood covering the side of her face and spilling from a knife buried in her left hip, but she looked otherwise unscathed. Her eyes were wide, filled with horror, two-feet from where she stood lay the still body of Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Hylla-Twice-Kill. Dead. Reyna just quietly looked back up at Thalia.

"Thalia," she whispered. Her legs gave out from underneath her and Thalia was there in an instant. Sobs wracked her body, but Reyna felt none of it. She felt nothing. She didn't feel her best friend's arms wrapped around her, didn't hear the gentle whispers in her ear. She didn't see the British girl trying desperately to bring her back from the brink. Because she was already there, and she had already gone over. Hylla was gone. She was gone. And all that Reyna had left was Thalia. All she had left was herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Thalia knew that Reyna was quiet. That was something she had learned a long time ago. Reyna could be carefree, laughing, and happy one minute, and the next be silent as a library and completely stoic. Now Reyna stood at the prow of their new ship, silent as stone and immovable. Her expression was neutral, no emotion even flickered in the depths of her eyes. If that wasn't bad enough, Thalia still had to tell her her decision. Oh god, how do you even tell someone that, when they just lost their sister. Especially someone you love. Thalia's stomach spun in knots at the very thought. Reyna might just turn around and stab her if she even breathed a word of her request. Or she might scream at the top of her lungs at her. Thalia couldn't do it, but she had to, she had to do it, for Jason.

"Reyna," she called quietly and she immediately tensed, wrapping her fingers around her sword hilt and whipping around at the speed of light. Thalia scarcely had time to duck before Reyna could slash her head off. The Pirate captain froze upon realizing who had called her name, and relaxed. The sword tip touched the ground.

"Thalia, I-I," she muttered as the British girl slowly got back to her feet.

"It's fine, I should've given you more warning," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. Reyna sighed.

"No, it's fine. I could've killed you!" she said and Thalia tried for a reassuring smile.

"Ah c'mon, you'd have to try a whole lot harder then that to kill me," she tried to joke, but Reyna just sent her that blank, emotionless stare. Thalia swallowed nervously. "Reyna, seriously, cut yourself some slack. Everyone needs time to recover after-" Reyna cut her off with a sword pointed at her throat, dark eyes glowing with anger.

"Don't." she growled. Thalia took a deep breath, and carefully pushed the blade away from her.

"Reyna, please," she said cautiously, as if she were approaching an injured bird, and not a fully armed Pirate captain.

Reyna slowly released the iron grip on her sword hilt, and let it clatter to the deck. Thalia gently closed the distance between them and enclosed the pirate in a hug, just barely taller then her, but Reyna still took advantage of the height difference, by burying her face in her shoulder.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're hurt. Everyone does, and no one expects you not to be. You're still just a kid, so please don't pretend that you can't feel loss, or grief. Don't shut down your emotions, especially in front of me," Thalia whispered in the shorter girl's ear. Reyna let out a shaky laugh.

"Emotions are just a setback," she managed to choke out, Thalia just rubbed her back as she trembled.

"Emotions are what make us human. Reyna, I know this is going to be hard for you, but no matter what please stay human," She whispered. Reyna tensed suddenly and tightened her grip on the British girl.

"You say that like you're leaving," she whispered. Thalia laughed bitterly. Reyna's heart dropped in her chest, as an overwhelming numb sensation overtook her. Nothing. She felt nothing as the words spilled from her love's lips.

"Reyna... there's no easy way to say this..." She began, her voice hoarse with emotion, and ragged it held back tears. Reyna felt nothing. She could only listen. A spectator, a lost soul in a shell that she couldn't move. She couldn't scream, couldn't cry. She couldn't feel anger. She couldn't feel sorrow. All she could feel was numb, "but I have to go back..." Thalia whispered. "I have to go back to England. This... all of this has taught me something. Hylla, taught me something."

Please don't do this. She thought. Please...Please...please..

"I have to go back, for him. Hylla gave up everything for you, that's how older sisters are supposed to act and goddamn it I have been an awful sister. Jason needs me... I...I have to give him what Hylla gave you," Thalia said, her voice quivering with unshed tears

No... she thought no you don't.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to leave you either, but I have to. Jason, deserves so much better than what I have given him. So I'm going to go back, I'm going to finish my enlistment and get my brother back. If that means that one day we might meet again I just... I... I..." She trailed off as Reyna took a deep breath and carefully extracted herself from Thalia's arms.

"Reyna...?" Thalia asked quietly. Reyna walked into her sister's cabin and returned with a dagger, she pressed it gently into Thalia's hands.

"If you are to go home, take this. It was Hylla's. I won't stop you from being an older sister, but understand this Grace," Reyna's voice was cold, calculated, and emotionless, Thalia felt her heart sink, "If we meet on the field of battle in the future," she paused, there was no sound except the crashing of waves and whipping of wind.

"I will kill you," She said deeply. Thalia stared up at the girl that she loved, now meeting her gaze, with one of no emotion, and darkness.

"Reyna," she said and reached towards her, but in a flash of blinding pain she recoiled, a long, deep gash across her knuckles as Reyna gripped her sword, blood sliding down the tip.

"It's Captain Ramirez-Arellno to you," she spat. Thalia felt her heart shatter across the deck, those dark eyes so devoid of love and nothing was left in her heart. "Go. You are no longer welcome on my ship."

Thalia left, she fled the ship on winged heels, but that cut left a scar. A scar on her hand that was no a reminder of a girl she had loved, it was a promise. A promise she had made an enemy. A promise that if she crossed paths with the pirate girl again, she'd be dead where she stood.

Reyna felt nothing. Nothing, except the own iciness in her chest, she think she used to call something. Whatever it was, it wouldn't leave. Day or night, rain or shine, it was there. And it chilled her. Nothing, nothing could melt it, not even her sister's funeral. They had Hylla's funeral two days after the British soldier had fled the ship. It was on the same island they had buried her mother. Reyna didn't notice much about the weather, only that it was much to nice for a funeral. She stood there for hours after they had buried the body, just staring numbly at the grave stone.

"Here lay the remains of Hylla Twice-Kill, if you dare disturb this grave, you have been warned" Reyna thinks that Hylla would've liked that.

"heh, man. Tell mom and dad that I said hi. I'll probably see you guys soon. Just kidding, I won't see y'all where I'm going," she muttered and sat down next to the stone. Silence. She sighed quietly, she was so sick of the silence. "Listen uh, I know you probably wouldn't approve of what I did to the British kid, but I think it was high time we both learned a lesson. You can't get attached to people, because they just let you down. Like you, and mom, and dad. Especially dad, he was the only one who didn't die for what they thought was a noble cause. You and mom both died trying to save a waste of oxygen. Heh, at least you tried though. Listen Hylla, you and I both know I'm not coming back to this island, so I'm not going to see you again, but you listen. If I'm going to hell, I'm going to fucking take the throne when I get there," she placed a hand on the stone, before standing and tucking her hair into her hat.

"Goodbye sister, if you're lucky this is for the last time," she muttered and left the beach. Silence. Silence. Silence...


	12. Chapter 12

Reyna hated storms. She always had, and always would, but at least they provided cover. The waves rose and fell heavily all around her, the ship tossing and turning across the waves, but she could see it, see her target. The British warship was in front of them, and they hadn't been spotted yet. Rain pounded down hard on the deck, she looked over her grew. 11 fully trained fighters, ready for combat against who knows how many soldiers.

"Alright, you know the drill!" she yelled and they nodded nervously. Reyna felt that cold, empty feeling in her chest spike painfully, but ignored it, "the Royal Guard is mine, once we have her, we're out of there. Understood!" she yelled and the crew stared at their shoes. She took a step forward, and suddenly appeared to double in size. "I said, is that understood?!" she screamed and they all jumped back.

"Yes Captain!" they yelled in unison.

"Di Angelo, bring us port-side!" she shouted over the howling of the wind. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed, outlining a girl against the black night. Hair spilled over her shoulders like ink, eyes like coal. Her face was hardened, and eyes empty. For so long she had lived like this. Two years. Two years, 11 months, and 19 days since she'd told the British soldier to run. As much as she denied it, she did remember the soldiers name. She remembered everything about her, but forced herself to forget. Forced herself not to imagine what kind of monster she had turned Thalia into. For sweet, kind Thalia would never kill anyone. She refused to believe that she could've become the same thing she had. No, storms can't lose the ability to feel. Storms are wild, reckless displays of nothing, but emotions. There was no way in hell that the Royal Guard was Thalia, but it had to be. It was her sister's dagger. A demon with blue eyes and the speed of lightning. That was Thalia, and that meant that she had turned the last person she had cared for into a monster, just like herself.

Thalia stood in the Captain's quarters, next to Octavian, the British officer had half a glass of wine poured over his shirt, and he was clearly drunk, but Thalia had long since gotten used to the sight.

"Captain, sir. You should go to sleep," she urged the young man, setting a hand carefully on his shoulder, but the man only pulled himself away from her.

"How can I sleep when he's gone!" the captain screamed, and Thalia winced instinctively.

"Sir, I know. You've told me a million times before, but if you don't sleep you'll only be worse off later," she said in a soothing tone, but Octavian slammed his fists against the wall, a loud crashing noise followed as the shelves broke.

"Who gives a damn?! He's gone! Goddammit he's gone! No one cares!" Thalia, swallowed the urged to just pick him up and throw him onto the bed, but this had become a regular routine for them. Ever since Dakota's death Octavian had only been getting worse, but his drinking problem was now so badly out of hand, he was beginning to remind Thalia of someone else. Maybe that's why she stayed, why she had turned down offers to have her own ships and leave Octavian. He reminded her too much of her mother, and she felt guilty for not trying hard enough.

Another crashing noise came, this time from outside the cabin room and the ship shuddered violently. Thalia fell backwards, slamming the back of her head on the deck, while Octavian, drunken and only half standing, poked his head out of the door, and snatched up his gun.

"Octavian!" she called after him and stood. Pirates, why did it always have to be Pirates? She ran to the door as the waves of pirates poured onto the deck almost as heavily as the rain. It was like pure chaos out there, soldiers and Pirates screaming as they fought, but then, in a flash of lightning she saw her, and Thalia's blood ran cold. Reyna. She looked older, her eyes were darker, her face colder, her hat pulled lower, but she knew the moment she saw her who it was, and her heart ached. Her legs trembled with the want to give out, and a noise like a sob made it from her throat. The captain turned and looked her way, and for a moment it was nothing, but eye contact. Emotionless, empty Black eyes, against broken, shattered blue ones. Thalia smiled sadly, and the Other girl'd face hardened, reminding Thalia of a certain Sister of hers. She quietly closed the cabin door and faced the wall.

Reyna's blood boiled, the cold feeling in her chest was now so painfully cold she could practically feel the boiling blood freezing over. Anger was making her fists shake, at least she thought it was anger, but maybe it was that other thing. What's it called again? Greif? Eh, close enough. The idiotic British girl stared at her from the captain's quarters of the ship. She didn't look like a monster. Her eyes were so sad, so... lost, so. . . broken. For some reason that only made the freezing feeling worse. She stomped towards the captain's quarters and nearly ripped the hinges off the door. The other girl only stood facing the wall.

"Hi," she said quietly. She didn't look in the slightest different since she'd last seen her, except she wasn't bleeding from the knuckles, part of her dimly noticed they were nearly the same height now. Reyna didn't respond to the word. After so much, the word seemed a little underwhelming for the situation. Dull.. empty. Just like her.

"No answer? After two years, I'd think you'd want to talk to me," she whispered and turned to face her. For some strange reason, she wasn't angry, she wasn't laughing or smiling. She was... she was... Reyna couldn't tell. Thalia looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, and... seemed to be leaking, for some reason. "Why are you here? Come to gloat? To tell me how much you hate me? Did you come here to kill me?" the last question came out so much quieter then the rest. Reyna was frozen, the cold feeling now so overwhelming she was stuck where she stood. She didn't understand what this British soldier was showing her. What, what could make you act this way, what? She gripped her sword, trying to regain control over herself.

"I'm here because you've been causing a problem, Royal Guard." she snarled quietly, her voice so cold she even shivered herself. Thalia just stared at her for a moment, then looked down.

"You're looking for Octavian," she whispered softly and turned away, Reyna's head buzzed. Wait, Thalia wasn't the Royal Guard, then, how? "He's a drunken bastard, but he's my drunken bastard, so please don't kill him." Reyna blinked. That... that was...

"Pathetic, you aren't even going to try to stop me?!" she shouted at the soldier. Thalia fixed her with those blue eyes again, so desperate, so... now she understood what she was seeing. Vulnerability.

"Why would I? We both know you're better at me in a fight, especially now," her voice was so quiet. Reyna felt her anger rushing back, hot and deadly.

"You!" she yelled, hand closing around the hilt of her sword, she took a step toward the soldier, "You're pathetic! You won't even fight, you piece of garbage, I can't believe you even carry that dagger, you yellow-bellied princess!" she spat, and swung the sword. The soldier didn't even attempt to dodge and blood sprayed across Reyna's front from the cut across Thalia's shoulder. The soldier stumbled backward, more on instinct then defense. Reyna, couldn't feel anything except the anger burning hot in her veins, consuming her every action, and she swung again, and again, and again, and again. She felt the hot, sticky liquid pouring down her front, covering her face, and spilling off the blade. Thalia lay sprawled out on the floor beneath her, her stomach and sides were covered in gashes, left nothing more than sushi from her blade. Reyna raised the blade over Thalia's neck and... and... and. . .

and nothing. She felt herself freeze again. The girl beneath her had tears streaming down her face, but not from the pain. Not from the blood, not even from the thought of death. Reyna couldn't put her finger on it, but she wasn't crying for herself.

"You..." she croaked in a voice so empty, so broken that Reyna felt the facade of anger, grief, and cold shatter. "you really hate me that much?" she asked and more tears spilled down her face. Reyna had long forgotten this feeling she felt right now, and instinctively, she tried again to stab the Red Coat through the neck, and nothing. Her arms wouldn't move.

"Why," she grunted, more to herself, than to Thalia, "Why can't I..." she trailed off and met the soft, sad, trusting eyes of the girl.

"You can't..." she whispered, and a smile, that held not even the smallest glimmer of happiness, appeared on her face. "You can't because you can't destroy something you love." Reyna nearly dropped her sword.

"What?!" she yelled, but Thalia only laughed. It was a soft, sad, laugh that held no joy. It was a sound so pitiful that it made Reyna's stomach flip

"I didn't believe it at first either. I tried to be angry like you, after I left. I tried to become empty. I tried, but I realized that no matter how much I pretended to hate you, I could never truly do so, because," she broke off into a coughing fit, and Reyna suddenly felt her vision blurring. "b-because... I love you. and I always will, even if you managed to convince yourself that you don't anymore." Reyna's sword shook, and lowered centimeter, resting it's tip on the other girl's jugular.

"Go ahead," the other girl whispered. "It's not that I won't fight you, it's that I can't. I can't hurt you, I can't do it. I already did this to you, I could never hurt you more," Reyna's resolve broke, and the sword fell to the ground. Emotions, emotions that Reyna had long since forgotten came flooding back. She crashed to her knees, tears pouring down her face. She had done this. Reduced this wild, happy, reckless girl to a broken shell. She had destroyed the last thing she.. she... she. . .

she loved.

A sudden crashing noise came from the door, and before either girl could move, something heavy slammed into the side of Reyna's head, and the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia woke up with an unnatural light beaming into her eyes, and her entire body throbbing in pain. A groan escaped the British girl and her eyes slowly opened. She lay on the bed in the captain's quarters, bandages wrapped around her entire midsection. Her eyes burned, as if they'd been set on fire inside her skull. She coughed, and noticed a suspicious red liquid drip from her lips. Somewhere off to her right she saw someone move, but couldn't muster the strength to turn her head towards it. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember what had happened. Unfortunately, her mind was too fuzzy, memories of the previous night were as hazy as the fog back home in Britain.

"You're awake," a voice announced beside her bed, and Thalia just barely fought down a jump.

"and you're annoying, glad we could meet each other," she replied sarcastically, or at least tried to. Her voice cracked halfway through the sentence, making it sound a lot less hostile. The British soldier managed to get her eyes open again, and slowly a young man came into focus. Pale blonde hair fell perfectly combed around the boy's face. Pale, almost white, blue eyes stared at her from behind the yellow curtain. Octavian had always looked so calm and commanding, even when he was drunk, she'd never seen him look like this. Look so... worried. Laughter bubbled up from her chest at the thought, and pain instantly came with it.

"What are you laughing about?!" the captain complained as Thalia tried to get rid of the painful spasm in her back. She grit her teeth tightly, but still managed a smile.

"You look so worried? Who died man?" she choked out between pained gasps. Octavian took on a familiar scowl as he pushed her back in the bed. The pain slowly ebbing back to a deep throb.

"You, idiot," he muttered and Thalia swallowed another laugh, knowing it probably wasn't good for her health.

"What do you mean me? What happened?" she asked and looked over at the blonde young man. He was only a few years older then herself, but he looked at if he were thirty. He looked so tired. So broken and stressed, that part of her wondered who's funeral she had missed. He'd never looked like this before, even after Dakota's death. Now though, he looked exhausted. Octavian sighed.

"How much do you remember?" he asked her and Thalia thought for a moment. Trying to bring forth anything of the event. She had a hazy feeling she'd seen someone she hadn't in a long time, but that must've been a fantasy her mind made up to fill the empty gap.

"Nothing really. All of yesterday is kind of a blur," she confessed and Octavian sighed again. The worry lines deepening around his face.

"We were attacked by Pirates," he began, and suddenly, memories came rushing back. Like ice water they hit her. Every slash, every word, every little detail of the night before came back in such detail Thalia nearly blacked out again. Octavian didn't seem to notice and continued, "I ran out to do what I could, and once the situation seemed handled I came back into the cabin. Only to find you on the floor bleeding to death with the Pirate captain standing over you."

Thalia felt the blood in her veins crush itself. No. Reyna had been captured... which meant.

"Y-You didn't kill them did you?" she asked and the captain shook his head.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. Also... I think you know these pirates. When I came in the room, even though the pirate had obviously been the one to hurt you, she was crying. Hell, you were crying too. The other pirates saw you.. er.. your body and nearly had a heart attack. Unfortunately..." Octavian gave her a dark look, "Thalia, I'm going to ask you to explain exactly who these pirates are. I want you to know, that no matter what, they are still pirates. Even if this is the biggest misunderstanding in the world, the crew will not listen to an order not to kill them."

Thalia suppressed the urge to sigh, and instead closed her eyes for a moment. Reyna. She remembered the way the girl had stared at her just before she blacked out. All the anger had left her, and she had dropped the sword. She could see her, see the girl she had fallen in love with so long ago. She could see her come back, and she had watched her cry. Thalia opened her mouth, and began to tell the story.

"It all started a long time ago. Four years-ish, ago I was just a normal sailor, and our ship was attacked by pirates. A girl with dark hair in a braid, around my age attacked me, and for a couple minutes we just wrestled, but then she got me pinned to the ground. I pleaded for her not to kill me, and instead she kidnapped me and brought me aboard her pirate ship. Turns out her older sister was the Pirate captain at the time. The girl took me into her cabin and told me her name was Reyna, over the next couple months the two of us became friends. Hell, we were family. I knew everything about her. She knew everything about me, and we accepted each other that way. I'd never had someone to talk to before like that, and she just cared for me inspire of my awful people skills." Thalia paused to take a deep breath, and regain her nerve. Diving into these memories stung. It ached. It made her whole body tremble involuntarily with nerves. She swallowed the impulse to shut down. Octavian gave her a reassuring word.

"Well, nothing good lasts forever. I soon found myself on a ship going back to Britain, and away from Reyna. I didn't think I would ever see her again, so I poured myself into my studies. I learned every detail, every battle plan, every tactic, every sword technique. I learned so much that I quickly earned an officer's position despite my doubled enlistment, and soon found myself on a ship transporting soldiers to the Colonies." a light smirk lit Thalia's lips, "but it never arrived." she continued.

"The ship was attacked by pirates, and these pirates I knew. Me and Reyna fought, not recognizing each other at first, and somehow, even though I'd learned every sword technique there was to know, she still beat me. After we recognized each other, it was like I'd never went away. It was just me and Reyna against the world. Maybe I fell in love with her then, maybe it was later on, but I did love her. I loved her with every part of my being. She was everything to me, and I would not let anyone take that from me. A pirate named Ethan Nakamora tried to stab her in her sleep," Thalia's eyes took on a crazy gleam, "I killed him before he could walk through the door." Octavian had gone quiet now, his own eyes distant like he was remembering something, but when she stopped, he immediately motioned for her to continue. Thalia swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"I... I guess it was my karma then," she whispered softly and swallowed a sob. Hylla wasn't even her sister, but still the memory felt raw, like a wound that had never healed. Talking about it only rubbed salt into it. "H-Hylla, Reyna's older sister and Pirate Captain, died on a raid on a Spanish warship. That was Reyna's breaking point I think. She had always blamed herself for the deaths of both of her parents, but Hylla was the last straw. She became cold, withdrawn, and then I made the most stupid mistake of my life. I told her I wanted to go home, so she sent me home, with a scar, her sister's dagger, and a promise to kill me should we ever meet again. She hated my guts, everything about me was hated by her. I don't know everything that happened to her, but when we met again I knew one thing. She had made herself become this... unfeeling thing, just because she believed she couldn't hurt anything, or herself if she didn't love. Because who could love someone who had no kindness in her soul." a bitter chuckle escaped Thalia's lips, and she closed her eyes again, dark locks of hair falling in her face. "Call me a fool, but I still loved her. I knew she hated me, but... part of me still believes she loves me. Still believes that she isn't evil. I still believe in her, and I don't care if she's a pirate or not, I'm just as much of one as she is, and if you think I'm just going to stand by, and let you kill her, you're wrong." Thalia's voice was ragged with emotion and something else. Something much darker.

"If you're going to Kill Reyna, you'll have to kill me too," she spat.

Octavian's face was a shadow in the lantern light. The emptiness of his eyes sent chills down Thalia's already sore spine.

"Does this Reyna mean a lot to you?" he asked and Thalia was surprised. She blinked uneasily and swallowed.

"Of course, she was the first person I ever warmed up to," she said and Octavian nodded. He sighed.

"Thalia... you remember officer Dakota?" he asked and Thalia was still, a bit confused, but nodded. Octavian sighed.

"When we were younger we went to the same school. Dakota despised me, and I the same. We were polar opposites. He was like you, headstrong, stubborn, and above all, crazy. But people like that grow on you. I loved him. I loved him more than I'm able to put into words," Octavian finally made eye contact and pale blue eyes, devoid of any love, stared at her. "If this Reyna girl means so much to her, we must come up with a way to save her and her crew," he paused, "I don't want you to end up like me."

Thalia felt a face splitting grin cross her face and she would've hugged the young man if merely lifting her head off the pillow didn't make her feel so dizzy. She settled for grabbing his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, and a sad smile came from the captain.

"Don't thank me yet. Any ideas on how to do this?" he asked and Thalia sighed.

"Just delay it as long as possible, we'll figure it out." she whispered and lay back on the bed, the pain in her head now almost unbearable. "Right now, i need to sleep," she murmured and let the darkness take her.

Hard bitter sobs escaped Reyna. She was trapped, trapped in the darkness and bound. Her body ached from the British soldiers who had decided she needed a few bruises for what she had done to their leader. Reyna didn't blame them, if anything she felt as if she deserved worse. Pain raced up and down her spine. She whimpered. She shouldn't be crying, no one cries. No, Reyna does not cry. never. But here she was, reduced to a trembling, sobbing shell. All she could do was see it over and over again. See the girl she loved, covered in her own blood, and staring at her with the longing to have her end it in her eyes. The sobs grew more painful with every breath. The other pirates in the brig were scooted against the opposite wall, to scared to do anything. Their leader, cold, heartless, and brave was gone. Now she was just a child, Just a 17 year old child who didn't understand who she was. Who was scared of herself. Who was just so bitterly, and devastatingly alone.

Reyna wasn't sure how long she stayed in that brig, but she did know that soon the constant blood on her skin felt less and less like a stain. The blood stains, Thalia's blood stains, burned like fire on her skin. Agony bursting through her lungs from every breath she gasped for. The sobs didn't stop, they were constant, and slowly becoming less sad, and more desperate. Reyna clawed at her skin. A monster, she reminded herself, that's all she was, a monster.

Finally, it could've been days, could've been weeks, but finally they pulled her onto the deck. It was night time, but even the light of the moon felt like heaven on her bruised and scratched skin. She was dragged in front of her trembling pirates as a man stood at the lead.

He was tall, 6ft at least, with curly brown hair and piercing green eyes. Like a snakes. He grinned at the pirate, a musket hung loosely at his belt.

"Finally!" he proclaimed and glared at her. "I've been waiting to get a crack at you, Captain."

Reyna had no more tears left to cry, her face was blank, defeated. She was empty and she didn't run. She only stared at him emptily. His grin faltered.

"What, that's it? No rallying cry? No 'you can't kill me'? None? Don't you have any last words?" he demanded and Reyna's eyes only looked down. Thalia was no where to be seen, which meant, oh god. Her stomach lurched into her throat and she gagged, nearly throwing up whatever bile was left in her stomach. She saw the wound again, and hurt pulsed through her spine. She saw Thalia, what she had done to her.

Monster. Monster. Monster.

The words repeated themselves. The man huffed.

"Fine then." he pulled up his musket and held it to her brow. Reyna didn't meet his eyes. Accepting her fate. She could only hope that she wouldn't see Thalia where she was going. Then there was a loud bang from the balcony and the man jumped so much he nearly dropped the musket.

A top the balcony, a tall man with pale blond hair stood. He was much taller than the one who was preparing to shoot her, but thinner. Next to him stood a familiar girl with electric blue eyes and a million freckles. She looked weak, pale and sweaty, but she was alive. She leaned heavily on two crutches. The boy was glaring directly at the man holding the gun

"What! Is going on here?!" he roared and the soldiers all set there sights on the ground, except the green eyed man. He was older than the blonde boy, but clearly outranked, shown by the whole army of medals on the younger man's chest. Thalia looked at her, she looked unsteady on her crutches, but as soon as she caught Reyna's eyes she smiled sadly. Reyna looked down.

No. No. No. You shouldn't be nice to me. You don't get to be nice to me. I don't deserve it.

"Captain, sir. I was merely carrying out the executions," the brown haired man spat through gritted teeth. The captain's eyes glittered like two shards of Ice. He launched himself down the stair case, Thalia in close, wobbly pursuit.

"And under who's authority are you acting?" the young man asked and the other gritted his teeth tighter, as if he had just been stung by a bee.

"None, sir." he spat the word like an insult and the other huffed.

"As I thought. I thought we agreed, Officer Ares, that we would wait until Thalia was well enough to stand for the executions?" he snarled and Reyna winced like she'd been hit. Thalia finally made it over, huffing from the stairs, sweat pouring down her brow. It really was to early for her to be standing. Reyna wanted to scoop her up and carry her to a bed, but she couldn't find the strength to even stand. Plus she knew that Thalia probably wanted to stab her more than any of the other soldiers.

"Sir, if I'm not mistaken, these are pirates. Not war prisoners or citizens of another country. They, are pirates, and they are criminals. they do not get a trial. They do not get a defender. They get, execution," the green eyes man fired back. Octavian held eye contact with the man for a moment.

"Officer Ares, you are stepping over your boundaries," the blonde headed man reminded him, but the other had already won. He stepped closer to Octavian.

"You can't defend the ones who deserve it, go back to your cabin and cry if you don't want to watch. I don't care if you have survived more battles than every other man in the world, you're a kid." he growled and shoved him backward, nearly knocking Thalia over with him. He flipped out his gun again and turned it on Reyna. He pulled the trigger before any words could escape her mouth. The horrible scene of a shadow passing in front of Reyna played, and suddenly she was screaming. Screaming louder than she ever had before. Why must they all take the object of death for her? Her screams don't stop though, and she screams herself hoarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this is it, the end. I know that you're probably disappointed, but hey, I had a good run. Nearly 1k views on wattpad, and over 1k on Archiveofourown. Please leave a comment, as this is your last chance, and my final farewell to this story I honestly did not think I was going to write. Thank you so much for the amazing support from all my lovely readers. I love you guys. I might do a sequel (don't count on it) so this may not be the real end, but it is for me. I'm going to continue to focus my talents on my third story Life Is A Journey, which is a second Theyna work I'm on. It is a band au, so please check it out after you're done with this. -M**

Perhaps it was just Reyna fate? No one, seriously, no one has that many people lay their lives for you, in the same way. No one. The first time had been her mother. A storm had come, the ship was shaking and shuddering with every crack of thunder. The lightning had been all the light she had, to see her mother jump in front of her, to keep her from getting impaled by a stray piece of driftwood.

The second had been her friend Gwen. They'd been in a raid aboard a french supply ship, and she'd jumped behind her, to keep a man's spear from catching her in the back. That had two months before she'd met Thalia. She remembered holding her, clutching onto her coat, as the light faded from her eyes.

The third had been Hylla. Sweet, stubborn, arrogant, persistent Hylla. She had the closest thing she'd ever had to parents. Her mother was a distant memory, and her father a mad man. Hylla had always been there. And, then in an instant, she was gone.

Now, it seemed the universe was determined to take away everyone she loved, the exact same way. Thalia stood in front of her, gasping for breath. Her shoulders heaving as blood sprayed down her front. The ship was silent, the ocean itself seemed to hold it's breath. Thalia spoke, her voice was raspy, filled with something much deeper with pain.

"You. Will. Not. Take her. Away. F-From. Me." Her voice was firm, but still it shook, the amount of blood dripping to the deck made Reyna's own run cold. She didn't even acknowledge she was fighting her restraints. Reyna couldn't feel the tears run down her face, couldn't feel the skin of her wrists and ankles tearing. But she wasn't numb. Not like with Hylla. There was no emptiness. After Hylla's death, everything had faded to background noise. Not this time. It was like an explosion of emotions in her chest, everything snapped into High Dimension detail.

"Thalia..." The blonde boy, who Reyna assumed to be captain, whispered. His eyes were wide with horror, settled on the gaping hole in Thalia's abdomen. Thalia did not waver though, her breathing settled, she appeared to double in size, anger plain in her stormy blue eyes. She grabbed her sword, not even wincing when she touched her wound.

"No, Octavian." she said, "I will not stand by and let them take her." Reyna felt her heart thump against her ribcage, as if attempting to fly out.

"Thalia," she managed to rasp between sobs, but the blue eyed soldier, nor anyone else, gave acknowledgement to her voice. The man who had fired the musket, tensed, anger burning in the depths of his eyes like two flames.

"Should've known you'd try to stop me, Pirate scum. These are your kind. You're no different than they are," he growled at Thalia, who smiled as if he had given her a compliment.

"Exactly," she said and in a flash of blinding speed, the man's head rolled on the deck, no longer attached to his body. His torso fell to the deck with a dull thud. The other soldiers backed away. Thalia bent down and picked up the man's gun. She loaded the musket and glared at the other soldiers.

"This is my ship now, I outrank all of you, and if you so much as look at these pirates the wrong way, you'll meet the same end Ares did." she spat, the soldiers all slunk off, to fearful to respond, or challenge the girl with the crazy gleam in her eyes. All except the captain.

"Thalia," he whispered and took a step towards her. Thalia just stared at him for a moment, then finally seemed to notice the hole in her stomach.

"Guess we could say I've got a hole lot of work done today?" she joked halfheartedly.

"Thalia?" Reyna called again. She whipped around, so fast that she nearly capsized. Reyna now realized the only reason she wasn't already collapsed was because of adrenaline. Now facing her, Reyna could see exactly how bad the damage was. Blood covered Thalia's entire front, so much so that she appeared to have lost at least three gallons. Reyna wasn't even sure people had that much in their bodies. Her stomach was a mess of shredded fabric and skin. Reyna gave one final tug on her restraints and they snapped. She ran, all she could think about was Thalia, just as she reached her, the girl's legs gave out.

Reyna caught her in her arms, cradling the other girl to her chest as if she were an injured puppy. Thalia's breathing was uneven and her eyes unfocused. Still, she stared at Reyna as if she were the world.

"Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," she rasped through the pain, fighting the tears that she could feel in her eyes. She refused to let Reyna see her cry. Reyna, however, had no such feelings. After so long not feeling anything, being attacked by so many emotions all at once was making her chest ache.

"Idiot," she whispered, knowing she'd said that same word in the same situation not too long ago, "Don't you even fucking dare die on me," she whimpered in the other girl's ear. Tears slid down her cheeks, mixing with Thalia's blood.

"Don't plan on it sweetheart," she whispered, Reyna could tell she was delirious from blood loss, but she couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Sweetheart? When was the last time you called me that?" she asked, voice thick with melancholy.

Thalia laughed tiredly, blood staining her lips. "Too long ago," she mumbled, her hand gently closing around Reyna. Her vision was dull and swimming, but she could still make out her Pirate. Long flowing black hair, deep, dark brown eyes. Skin the color of soft caramel, and a voice as warm as a summer breeze. A smile twitched at the corners of Thalia's mouth.

"You haven't changed a bit," she whispered and Reyna laughed without humor.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Before Thalia could comment on that she was aware of the boat shaking from rapid foot steps. She glanced over to see Octavian (though she had not noticed him leaving) returning with a girl with dark blonde hair and eyes like emeralds. Her vision immediately washed with black and she arched her back with pain. Too fast, she had moved too fast. When the darkness finally washed away the girl, Reyna, and Octavian were all knelt over her, the strange girl pressing a cloth to her stomach wound. Thalia winced.

"Ugh, my mouth taste like I swallowed a cannon ball," she groaned and Octavian shrugged.

"Well, you kinda did," He said and Reyna glared at him, in the weak firelight Thalia could just barely make out the classic expression of deadpan unamusement on Reyna's face.

"Not, right now Octavian," Thalia mumbled and tried not to throw up the contents of her stomach. "Wh-What did I miss?" she asked and Octavian and Reyna exchanged glances.

"Well, Lou here, managed to get the musket ball out, and the bleeding's almost stopped... but you lost.. a lot of blood." Reyna muttered, her eyes still puffy from crying. Octavian fiddled with his sword hilt. Thalia could tell he was uncomfortable with being so close to a pirate captain. Reyna didn't look as concerned. Thalia glanced at the girl pressing the cloth to her wound. Now she remembered the girl's name, Lou Ellen, a nice girl, but Thalia didn't think she was a trained medic.

"Wh-Where's Will?" she asked Reyna, her throat felt dry and hollow, her vision blurring as Lou pressed harder on it. Reyna's face fell, she looked down.

"He's not here. That's, partially the reason I came looking for you. Hades captured three members of my crew, and is holding them for ransom in exchange for the Royal Guard." she said and Thalia, suddenly understood.

"You thought that was me, so you went after me," She guessed, and Reyna nodded, ashamed.

"I was stupid. Stupid in thinking you could ever become a mass murderer," she whispered and Thalia managed a laugh, although her stomach stung as she did so.

"Reyna, 'the Royal Guard' is a myth. The whole branding thing, I accidentally dropped my knife into a fire and then a couple pirates tried to pick it up. Hades has been doing this gimmick for the past 6 months. We've had to deal with a lot of pirate crews trying to kidnap me. Not sure why Hades singled me out, maybe he thinks he'll have some kind of leverage over the king, but really. It's fake," she said and Reyna's eyes turned to molten lava.

"That fucker is going to get his sword shoved up his ass," she hissed, and Thalia chuckled tiredly. The world was starting to spin. She closed her eyes for a moment, only to have Reyna's voice floating back into her ears.

"Thalia? Thalia! Hey, stay awake!" it echoed and Thalia managed to pry her eyes open. Reyna was bent over her again.

"I'm up, I'm up," Thalia complained, but her eyes felt like they were made out of lead.

"Hold her down," she heard the other girl, Lou Ellen, instruct Octavian and Reyna.

"Wait wha-" Thalia began to protest, but suddenly her body errupted in pain as something burning hot was pressed onto the bruised skin of the wound. Thalia howled, her head flying backward, she faced the sky, and her vision faded to stars.

The next time Thalia awoke she was laying in a sick cot again, but this time it wasn't Octavian beside her, it was Reyna. The pirate captain was studying something in her lap, eyes dark and curious.

"You seem preoccupied," Thalia whispered hoarsely and Reyna nearly jumped out of her seat. She glared at Thalia.

"Don't scare me like that!" she complained and Thalia laughed softly. Her side still ached, and her entire body was still throbbing from the first attack. For some reason her head felt light, and her whole body burned with fever.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how else to get your attention," she mumbled and Reyna carefully put down the dagger she had been inspecting. Hylla's dagger. Reyna scooted closer to her and gently lay an hand on Thalia's forehead. Thalia closed her eyes for a moment. The Pirate girl's skin felt soft and cool against her own, as Reyna removed her hand, Thalia let her eyes flutter open again.

"Your fever still hasn't broken," she whispered softly, frowning worriedly. Thalia carefully rose her hand and took Reyna's clasping it tightly.

"Reyna, can I ask you a question?" Thalia murmured and the Pirated captain nodded. "Why did you send me away? Why did you shut me out? Why didn't you at least try to convince me to stay?" Reyna sucked in a breath and stared at the floor.

"First off, that's more than one question," she said, but the humor in her voice was fake, "Second... I didn't know what I was doing... I had just lost my sister, I... I felt like I was losing everything else too. I-I felt as if nothing... I did would be able to convince to stay. I already felt alone, I guess you leaving would just make it true," Reyna's voice broke and she sighed. Dropping her head to the cot she tightened her grip on Thalia's hand.

"I'm sorry, for what i did. I-I... I could've killed you. I-I I spent two years not able to feel anything. I c... I couldn't even recognise what it felt like to love someone. I forced myself to become numb... I let go of you. Simply because I couldn't bare the thought of you being gone when I was the one who sent you away." Reyna's voice came out in sobs, the last sentence diminishing into a whisper. Thalia tightened her grip on Reyna's hand. Her mind was still fuzzy from the fever, but she still understood what Reyna was saying. She hugged the other girl tightly.

"Reyna, that wasn't you. Not really. I know you never would've hurt me. That wasn't you. And even if it was, I don't blame you. I was a jerk, and that the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. Telling you I wanted to go home, because England isn't my home. You are. You are my heart, my home, my life, and soul." Thalia whispered and Reyna slowly turned to look up at her, and with nothing, but two years of pain and hurt between them, they kissed. Reyna's lips were exactly as Thalia remembered them. Soft, and sweet, tasting of cocoa and the sea. The kiss was gentle, and longing. The two had missed each other much more than they could ever put into words, but both knew that soon they would have to leave each other again.

Reyna was the first to pull away, gently setting her head against Thalia's, staring into her blue eyes. She had missed their brilliant stormy hue. Gently, she traced her counterpart's face with her fingertips, brushing them over her lips gently, Thalia's cheeks pinched up as a smile spread across her face. Reyna laughed softly and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips again. Thalia raised a hand to tangle it in the back of her hair. Reyna only smiled against her lips.

Reyna and the other pirates stayed on the ship for only another week, until their ship was able to sail again. Thalia's fever did not go away, but Octavian assured Reyna that he would bring her straight to England, and then to a doctor. Thalia and Reyna's goodbye wasn't as much touching, as it was a promise. They essentially just made eye contact before saying at the same time.

"I will see you again," they had exchanged a single kiss, before Reyna left on her boat. Why? you ask, well, Reyna believed that if it had been much more she would've either kidnapped Thalia, or gone with her to England, both were not good ideas. Both girls did not change during this parting, for both were determined to see each other again. Still, time does some curious things. Reyna grew much taller, and for the first time in nearly 3 years visited her sister's grave.

"Hey, Hylla..." she muttered to the rock. It was a nice rock, but now seemed... still. Less of a grave, more of a memory. The rock gave no reply. Reyna sighed.

"Yeah, missed you too... I know I said I would'n't come back here... but I guess I've been breaking a lot of promises lately. Tell mom I said hi, I miss her too. Dad too, I found Thalia again, and we made up. We're good now.. heh," she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hades is going to get his butt whooped soon, also Nico says hi. He didn't want to come on shore. Something about not being good with dead people, whatever that's supposed to mean. The crew's still holding together, still trusts each other, though I lost some of that with what happened on the ship." Reyna paused for a moment before setting down the violets she had picked on the walk to the grave site.

"I miss you," she repeated one last time. The grave did not reply. Reyna smiled sadly before standing and walking away. Perhaps it was okay to let people rest in peace.

"Well?" Reyna asked the British officer. Thalia turned to look at her, and for a moment the girls only stared into each other's eyes. Thalia felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. Reyna's eyes bore into her own.

"Maybe, it is time to move on. I mean, the kid's the prince, he's not going anywhere." she said and Reyna's face split into a grin.

"Are you serious?!" she yelled, reminding Thalia of an over excited puppy. Thalia laughed.

"Of course, dork. You know I love you," she said and nearly fell over from the sudden hug she was receiving from the Pirate captain. The other pirates cheered and Thalia closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of Reyna's arms around her. It felt like forever since they had done this. Reyna slowly released her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to tackle you there," Reyna laughed and Thalia smiled.

"Yes you did, and you enjoyed it," she said and Reyna laughed harder. Thalia looked down at the medals gleaming on her coat. She ripped them all off and crushed them beneath her boot. The other pirates cheered louder. Will was giving her a thumbs up from where he was holding down Octavian, but Octavian, unlike the rest of the crew, did not seem surprised. He smiled at Thalia and offered a thumbs up. She gave it back, only to be tackled by Reyna again. This time, however, was not for a hug.

Their lips met for the first time in years, and this time, they would not leave each other afterward. Reyna wrapped her arms around Thalia's back as the shorter girl reached up to wrap her own around Reyna's neck. She kissed her deeply, her lips still tasting like cocoa. Thalia decided she loved cocoa. She loved Reyna, every little detail every little fault, every little line. She loved ever second of time that was spent with her. Thalia grace loved Reyna, and she always would.


End file.
